Running Into My Fates
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Serenity's life in the USA is at an end, but her true battle is coming up. Will she run out of time before collecting the crystals or will she manage to beat all her enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Serena looked around her small room, her blue eyes sad. Yes, this was her last night in her old house, her parents deciding to move across seas back to Tokyo, Japan. Yes, she had been born in Japan and then at the tender age of two moved to the USA, but now at the age of sixteen she was moving back. She was leaving her friends behind to move to a place she had never truly known. Oh, what was going to happen? She was going to be a Sailor in a new place while her friends fought over here. She was also going to have to break up with her boyfriend, Dean. Oh, this was just gonna suck for her, but her brother Sammy seemed okay with the move. She had heard him telling his friends who seemed excited and upset too. Oh, her man will be so pissed, but I guess she had no choice. Tomorrow she would tell her friends and her man.

* * *

><p>The next day came soon and Serena was not ready. Getting up early like she did most days she grabbed her school clothes which consisted of a pair of jeans and random tee-shirt, this one read <em>All you do is bitch and moan... Didn't your mama ever tell you that if you can't say something nice then don't say it at all? Well, I guess that means that your new job is a Mime!<em> Serena then headed to school, her pink backpack across her back and her lunch money in her wallet in her back pocket.

"Hey," she called when she saw her friend Molly with Mina and Melvin. All of them waved as she joined them. "What is up this morning?" They all told her nothing. She knew she had to tell them today as her family had only told her yesterday that tomorrow they would be heading out. It was summer break and Serena would miss out on all the fun that they had had planned for the months ahead. "So, um, I do have something to tell you all that was dropped on me yesterday after school, but I will tell all of you today at Crown." Her friends looked over at her with curiosity, but they said nothing as they knew that Serena would only tell others of what was going on when she was ready and to them this one seemed important. Heading into the large school they headed to their respective classes, but would see each other at lunch. This was where Serena decided to drop her bomb.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I thought let's leave it here for now. I hope you all enjoyed it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I shall start this chapter out with a disclaimer. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. With that out of the way I would like to mention that this fic is rated _M _for a reason and this chapter will have some of that in it. This fic will not have Serena or the other girls with their usual attitude as you will notice. Please, once again, be aware of the language or themes in this fic are not appropriate for most. I will not give an age cause most are reading stuff not _age appropriate _but that never stopped me. I read a lot of stuff not for me when I was 15 or so and it never hurt me.

* * *

><p>Serena walked into the cafeteria with her bento in her right hand and stopped just feet after entering to scan the crowds for her friends and her older boyfriend, Dean. After scanning once and then twice, she noticed them. They waved to her, but Dean was missing from the group. He really had not gotten along with the girls and the girls had shown a distaste for her man, but she had dismissed both feelings as she thought that they would get along soon. I mean, they had only gone out for less then six months and well, she had been friends with the girls since diapers. They were also Sailors and she did not know what was going to happen to them now that they were going to be split. I mean she was their leader so what were they going to do? She would have to talk to Luna as this was going to be serious! Heading for her friends they all headed out doors where they could talk in private. Sitting down under their tree in the far side of the courtyard they all looked to Serena who was opening her lunch before returning their gaze.<p>

"I have some news," she said, her blue eyes steady even though she really wanted to cry. She was not usually so emotional, but this was something to get emotional about and she had to hold it in to be strong for the girls. Just then Luna showed up, her dark eyes looking into Serena's. She knew. "I have to move." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?" all the girls cried out, their anguish and surprise lighting their faces. Clearly this had to be a bad joke!

"What do you mean move?" Mina cried out. "When?"

"Tomorrow. This is my last day here," Serena said with a sigh. "My parents just broke it to me yesterday night before I went to sleep. I guess that they did not want me saying anything until today. I just don't understand what prompted this move. I guess a they just wanted to move. I tried to persuade them to let me stay here to finish up the year, but they shot that idea down faster then I care to think they could do.

"Damn," Raye replied just as Serena looked up and went as pale as a sheet. They all looked in the direction she was looking to see Dean with his lips on the sluttiest girl in school. His hands were all on her ass as the girl ground herself against him.

"Um..." Amy said with a blush. The other girls turned to Serena and noticed that now she was tad red, her cheeks blushing in anger as her eyes flashed cold like ice.

"Serena?" Lita called. "Serena? What are you thinking?" Serena said nothing as she got up and headed for the pair hiding in the shade of the building. As a strong wind blew around the school yard the girls got up to follow their leader and to stop her from causing pain to the now ex-boyfriend. They were not quick enough as Serena shoved both parties into the stone fence around the area. Gasps filled the courtyard as the pair looked up into the seething face of Serena who looked back at them with emotionless eyes.

"Seems I missed the orgy," she whispered. "Guess this was a duo and not threesome?" she inquired, but her tone suggested she cared not. "Oh, well, guess Dean needed a slut to make him happy and not someone who doesn't have some sort of STD. Oh, well, see you around," she said as she turned from the pair. "Then again, maybe not." With that she exited the courtyard and headed for her next class leaving everyone gaping after her.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I will stop this one right there. Hope you liked.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so more to come. What will happen with the scouts? I need some reviews for this fic as there is none... :(

* * *

><p>Later that day the small group of girls met up at their hangout, Rave Arcade.<p>

"Serena are you okay?" Amy inquired as she pushed some of her blue hair out of the way and eyed her normally bubbly friend. The small blond nodded as she turned to her friend the genius.

"I have never seen you act that way," Lita said with a smile as she placed the tray of drinks in front of the group, her brown hair bobbing as she straightened to her almost six foot height. "Not to say that I am not proud. That was awesome!" The others nodded. Sure Serena never lived to her full name, Serenity, she had never had acted as she had this afternoon. Normally she was loud and almost always seen laughing. She was more positive then any person and held their little group together.

"Well, the bastard deserved it, but I should have kicked him in the nuts," the blond muttered darkly. All the girls looked at her in shock. "But enough about assholes we need to discuss our own situation." They all nodded, but they were still in shock over her almost over night transformation. The air around them was thick with emotion. "As leader I need to appoint a new leader of our group." Luna appeared just then with a girl, truly a child who appeared no older than her early teens, maybe fourteen or so. Her hair was black, cut short to her shoulder while her skin was a milky white making her violet eyes seem huge in her small face. She smiles at the group as she sits down, her small form clothed in jeans and a black t-shirt with the words Death in Spades in white script across the front.

"Hi," she whispers. "My name is Hotaru. I am the the Princess and Sailor of Death and Rebirth." All eyes turned to Serena.

"This is your new leader. She is the only other Sailor that can destroy enemies as only I can use the Moon Wand." All of the girls nodded, though none of them had seen this turn of events. "I will miss you all, but we can keep in touch through email or letters. I will also be communicating with Luna to keep up with your progress." They were shocked with how well she was handling this change. Maybe there was another side to their leader and Princess then they thought. As they looked into her clear blue eyes they knew this was so. "So, um, I guess this is good-bye." They crowded into a hug, even Hotaru.

"I will do you proud," the girl promised. "Princess of our Universe." Her voice was strong and yet it was soft like a beat of a butterfly's wing.

"I know you will. I know that you will take care of everyone," Serena states just as her phone rings out a familiar tune. She turns from the group, her voice low as she answers her call. "Okay." With a click her call ends and she turns to her friends. "That was my parents. It is time for me to go." They all hug again before Serena heads home, her friends watching her leave with their new leader standing in the middle.

* * *

><p>Serena walks into her house just as her father calls out that it is time to head out, the sun is drifting low on the horizon.<p>

"You missed out on most of the work," Sammy says as he moves past her with a big box marked _living room_ while her father follows behind him with a box marked _kitchen_.

"Hey, Serena," her mother says as she walks behind her husband, her hands are empty. "How did your friends take it? Everything okay?" Serena nods. "Good. I guess all that is left is to head out." Serena watched her family leave their house, none of them even looking back. How could none of them even leave without a backward glance? She heaves a sigh before following behind them after telling her home bye. She walks down the driveway that she learned how to ride a bike. The lawn where she ran in the sprinkler with Molly and the rest of her friends. Getting into the backseat she glances at the neighborhood, her home, for the last time. The silver minivan pulls out followed by the large moving truck with their life packed in it. They headed for the airport and when they hit a certain street they would take a different street opposite from the truck, which would have to go on a different plane, but would be at their new house before them. Just then they hit that street and they headed straight while the truck went right.

* * *

><p>Later that evening they were sitting on the plane, Serena on a window seat looking out as they flew over the ocean.<p>

"Hey, we are half way there," her mother said as she looked at her oldest child. "I know you are still upset and this is so sudden, but you will enjoy yourself. I promise." Serena looked at her mother with skepticism. "You will," her mother states again before instructing her children to sleep as it will be morning when they get there. Like it would matter as it was Summer break and then she would start her Junior year in High School. With a sigh she closed her blue eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, so just so you know I will write whether you review or not, but it may take a while with holidays coming up at my job and then writing two stories.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I am happy that people want to know when the next chapter is coming up for this story, but I need some reviews for this fic as there is none... :( I will be writing more SM later, but I am still disappointed in the lack of feedback whether this story is good. Hell, I even had reviews for my Mermaid Melody, but none for a more world known anime!

* * *

><p>"Wake up," her mother says, Serena's mind still foggy from sleep. What a weird dream...<p>

"Huh?" Opening her eyes wider the blue eyed warrior encounters her mother's much darker ones. "What?" she inquires with a stretch, her blond pig tails falling onto her shoulders. With a pop she sat up, her bones relaxing after the stress of sleeping in a seat.

"We're here," her brother said as he peeked around their mother, his brown hair cut short with slight spiking.

"Already?" Serena said as she glanced out the window, her eyes taking in all the sights of the busy airport. The light from the sun made her blink as she grew accustomed to the change in time of day. "Cool."

"Sounds like you changed your mind about the move," her mother said as the headed for the terminal connecting the plane to the building. Others around them shifted as they moved in the same direction. Some were alone, others were looking for their partners or holding hands to keep together.

"I guess I have just accepted what I can not change," was her reply as she moved past her family. All of them looked at each other, their expressions that of confusion at the blonds change of moods. She was not acting like herself. She was acting a little dark in their opinion. Serena didn't even look back as she shoved through the crowd, her blue eyes searching for the baggage claim, her thoughts on her friends back in America. Not looking forward she managed to bump into a wall of flesh, her squeak of surprise falling from her lips as she fell back. She tensed for the fall, her scout instincts wanting to jump up and not fall, but her mind telling her she would draw a lot of attention if she did this so she fell, but experienced no pain as two strong hands gripped her upper arms.

"Sorry," came a gentle, yet harsh voice of a male that sounded annoyed. "Wouldn't be right to let a _kid _fall and hurt themselves, now would it?" Serena looked up into a pair of blue eyes so bight it could be a full moon in them. Her mouth was poised to say something harsh, but it died on her lips. He seemed to change his mind on what he was going to say next. The pair stood up, their blue eyes still staring intently at each other.

"Sorry, not looking with all these thoughts in my head," Serena said as she stepped back from the tall male.

"You must be new, I do not think that I could forget a female with hair like yours. They make me think of Odangos." Serena's eyes turned cold so quickly that the male stepped back.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"Meatballs? I never thought of that," Sammy said as he stepped up behind his older sibling. "She even has noodles coming out from them!" Serena turned her ice cold eyes onto her brother who took no notice to them as their parents stepped up.

"You mother fucking brat!" the blond screamed, her yell drawing attention.

"Serenity!" her father growled as he looked at his daughter, her face was red in anger as she grabbed her brother by the front of his collar. "That is not appropriate for a girl to say and let go of your brother."

_'Serenity? _the man thought with a question. _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_

"Whatever," the teen grumbled as she released her brother. "I can use whatever language I want as I am _sixteen _years old, **dad_,_**" Serena said as she shoved past the strange male on her way to the baggage claim. Mr. Tskino turned to him with an apology.

"I am so sorry for her behavior," he said with a bow. "Growing up in the US has made her a little spirited and a little disrespectful."

"She was not like that until yesterday after school," Sammy reported as he straightened his collar, his eyes following his sister as she disappeared into the crowd. "Something happened at school." The male followed the younger male's eyes. Seemed like he was right. She did not seem like the type to act like that. He just had a feeling.

"It's okay," he said. "Welcome to Japan."

"Thank you, Mr..." Mr. Tskino said leading off.

"Chiba. Darien Mamoru Chiba," he said as he extended his hand and the older male shook it.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Kenji Tskino and my wife Ikuko Tskino. This is our son Sammy and that was our daughter Serenity."

"Nice to meet you. Your names are Japanese so what were you in the US for?"

"Job. Been there since Serenity turned two at the time Sammy was born. You a native?" Darien nodded.

"Just came back from the US from a medical convention. I am training to be a doctor." Kenji looked at the older male.

"You don't look much older than my Serenity."

"Twenty one sir," Darien said.

"Good job. Um, we would like you to come to dinner at some time this month after our daughters horrible behavior and we will not take 'no' for an answer," Ikuko said with a smile. Darien was about to say those very words, but at the look on the mother's face he changed his mind.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he handed them his info and they handed him theirs.

* * *

><p>"Stupid man," Serena grumbled as she walked quickly away from the group, her backpack now on her back as she headed for the exit of the airport. Darien passed her at this time and stopped as he saw her stopped by a very tall blond male. He almost approached the pair when Serena looked a little shocked, but then the blond male bowed as Serena looked down.<p>

_'What the hell?' _he inquired to himself. He just had met her and now she had people bowing at her, but why should it matter to him anyway? She was not his to worry about! That did not change the fact that he stayed there and watched the pair from afar.

* * *

><p>"My Princess, I am at your service as Scout and Princess of Sky and Fury." Serena looked down at the female in front of her.<p>

"You may stand. I did not expect you here or any scouts for that matter." The woman straightened. "Uranus, I did not know that any outer scouts were on Earth. Luna did not tell me until I say Saturn. She came from here?" Uranus nodded.

"Neptune and Pluto are here as well." Serena frowned as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes sad.

"This really sucks for all involved," she said. Uranus studied her princess. Luna had been wrong. The princess was nothing like her past self. No sunshine and fun here. Just seriousness, not their princess could not be strict, but you did not see it very often to her remembrance.

"Princess?"

"Just call me Serenity. I have nothing against Japan, but think of Saturn. She had to go to another country where she knows no one! I do not think that was fair for her or my friends who now have a new leader." Now that was more like her princess who cared for others before her own. She was sure that the girl was also talking about her own roots.

"I understand. I am from another planet like you and it is weird that in this time I am here on Earth when we were not allowed here for a long time til you and the Prince formed an alliance. He was a smart Earthling."

"He was, but I do not know if he was reincarnated. I feel that he was, but I do not know where he is." Just then her family appeared. "I must go. Here is my email. I have my laptop. Contact me when you can. I need to catch up on this side of the planet." After handing the scout her information she exited the building behind her family. As soon as the family was gone the scout turned to Darien.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Uranus said to the male who glared at her. The male walked away, but not quickly as the scout tucked the information into her pocket before following her princess out the door and onto her own house where the two other scouts waited.

* * *

><p>Serena walked into the new house, much larger then the former, with a whole lot of windows it to allow the light into the building. The furniture was in the rooms that they were supposed to be along with the boxes labeled for those rooms. They were ready for unpacking, but she had decided long before the plane ride that she would not participate in this. Heading upstairs she looked at all the doors, each with names of each of them. Hers was the last one on the second floor, her name written in both English and Japanese. Opening the door she looked around. It was a good sized room with a built in bookcase. Next to it there was a door that led to her own personal bathroom, which was awesome cause she hated sharing with the family. Next to the window was her queen sized bed with a box sitting on it. Throwing it on the ground she looked out the window, her small form sitting on the bed. Next to the bed was a window seat, but she paid it no heed. Turning from the window she looked at the brightly colored walls. Nice room, ugly color. Time to get dad to change it. Heading out of her room she called out to her father.<p>

"Father!"

* * *

><p>Okay, so hope that you like it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry for the late update. Work is nonstop with a work missing and me taking the slack. I even worked on my day off. Still wrote just not on the computer. I wrote a very long chapter just for the lack there of.

* * *

><p>Later that night Serena looked out of her bedroom window, her laptop sitting on the cushions of the window seat.<p>

"Wonder what everyone is doing?" she wondered to herself. The moon hung low in the night sky. Like her feelings. It wasn't just the move. It was Dean. They had just been so great together that she would never have expected the blow. She had fallen for him and fallen for him hard and he had broken her heart. She would never allow that to happen again.

_*Beep* _Serena turned to her laptop as a message appeared on her screen.

_~Hey. Uranus here~ _Serena smirked. At least she wasn't totally alone.

_~Hey, what's up?~_

_~Wanna meet everyone? Tomorrow noon?~ _Did she? Sure, they were her new friends and her old subjects and warriors, but it was like throwing her old friends to the side and forgetting them. _~Hey, don't think like that~ _Serena looked at the screen in shock.

_~How?~_

_~No, I can not read minds, but all scouts can feel their princess' emotions if they concentrate hard.~_

~Oh~

~_So, do you want to meet them?~_

~_Sure~_

_~Okay, see you then~ _Then she was gone leaving Serena alone again. They drifted to the other person that she had met that day.

_'He was hot,' _she thought. _'He sure looked familiar too.' _ Putting her laptop away she headed for the bathroom, her clock reading ten o'clock.

* * *

><p>Darien pushed open the door to his apartment penthouse. It had been a long day and they never seemed to end.<p>

"Ah," he said as he sat down on his couch. Turning on his TV he flipped through the shows on until he came to a Sailor V movie. At this it made him think about his life in the last several years. Him and his alter ego, Tuxedo Mask, and what it could have on his past and future. Especially his past. He kept having dreams that he was sure was from a past before this one. Before his parents death. His last life. Such strange dreams of a blond haired girl, her blue eyes sad, yet strong and distant from him. She looked at him, no words between them as a kingdom behind her flourished. The ground around it filled with beautiful flowers, their scent filling the air. He could actually smell them, his nose twitching with the familiar smells.

"Oh, please help me," she whispered, her voice so soft like a butterflies' kiss.

"What can I do?" he would ask. She stands there, her eyes changing before him. Their colors change to a dull blue with so much black as the world around her explodes, her body unmoving as her cloths shift with the winds. The kingdom crumbles, the pieces falling around her as screams fill the air. She looks down at him, her eyes lifeless as she drifts away. That is when he wakes up. Closing his eyes he drifts off thinking about another blond, this one at a crowded airport.

* * *

><p>Serena got up early the next morning, her mind on the days events. Glancing at her clock she noticed that it was early, even for her. Just after eight. With a big stretch she heads for the bathroom where she takes a shower and gets dressed in her jogging uniform, a black tank-top with black short that were almost indecent, but she only liked them cause they did not limit her motion. With her buns jumping she headed out on her morning run, the path different, but she needed to know her neighborhood so this was one way. Runs always helped her clear her mind. Hopefully this one would have the same effect. Within minutes she was feeling better as her mind cleared and she enjoyed the beautiful morning. The sun and air clean and warm on her skin.<p>

_'So, what do I know about the Outer Scouts? Well, she knew their names and what they were in charge of, but were they the same ones from the past. Uranus was. She had always had a harshness about her, but yet a kindness toward her loved ones. She had always treated Serenity as a kid sister. Course she had thought that she looked like a male, but that was the thing. She was in her relationship with Neptune. Was it the same in this life. It had been normal in their old life on the moon and other planets as they accepted you for what you were and who you were. They did not judge. Earth had had that problem which is one of the reasons that no one from the other planets had much to do with that planet. Too quick to judge and make unnatural rules instead of letting one be themselves.' _She was just a couple steps from her home when the scream pierced the air. Serena transformed and headed for the scream, her eyes scanning for culprit. She turned a corner and that was where she saw the woman in a purple robe, the woman's long black hair fell past her knees, her eyes the color of fire as she strangled the energy out of the woman in her grasps. Blood leaking from the woman's neck as the monster's claws dug deep into her skin. Energy from the woman pulsed around the pair as it left the girl and entered the monster. Moon ran at her, her red boot landing on the monster's pale face making it release the woman and turn to her, the girl falling limply to the ground.

"Who are you?" the monster growls in question as it turns it's eyes onto her.

"I am Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon! I fight for Love and Justice and that means you are Moon Dust!" The monster just stares at her, its red eyes glowing brighter in the sunlight as it glares at her. Sailor Moon waits for just seconds before running at the creature, her voice screaming out her war cry as she lands another kick on its face. The monster shrieks in agony as it crumples to the ground.

"You horrible brat!" it cries as it stands up again, energy seeping off of it. It draws out some claws, the tips gleaming in the light. "I will kill you you fucking bitch!" Sailor Moon almost falls down in shock. The monsters in America were bad, but never like that! The monster comes running at her with its claws ready to tear her apart. Just seconds before she would have hit Sailor Moon jumps up, but the monster sees it coming and jumps up with her, its claws making contact with Moon's stomach. As Moon jumps back from the monster she surveys the damage done to her outfit and is shocked to see the blood oozing from her flesh. Glaring at the woman she eyes her.

"You god damn mother fucking shit! This has never happened and now you have ruined a perfectly good outfit!" Running at her she draws at her tiara. "I will kill you now!" The tiara just gleams as she calls out, "Moon Tiara Moon Dust!" It manages to catch the monster off guard, but only by seconds and the monster is just dust on the street. Moon turns to check the girl to find herself on the ground with a male in her face. His hair was long and blond, his green eyes gleaming in evil at her.

"Hello, Sailor Scum," he said, his voice cold.

"Zoicite?" she said questioningly. He looked her in shock.

"Do I know you?" he asked. She nodded and then shook her head.

"Well, you did a long time ago, but I guess I need to defeat you now." She stepped back as he glared at her, but he looked unsure as he actually looked at her. Deciding it was nothing he ran at her, a sword coming out of nowhere to aim at her heart.

"Fuck you! You're just trying to mess with my mind!" he screamed as he shoved his hands out, the blade just inches from her skin of her arm. A rose comes out from nowhere and lands in the blade cracking the long sword. Turning from Sailor Moon he looks over at the man dressed in a Tuxedo with a white mask covering the upper part of his face leaving his blue eyes exposed. "God damn it you fucking man! EVERY time I have one of them cornered you have to interfere! Can't you just mind your own business?" Moon takes the chance given her a knocks the blond male over the head with her moon wand. The man looks at her in shock as Zoicite faints in front of them.

"So, who are you?" she inquires. "Seems he hates you." The man nods.

"Tuxedo Mask. Where is your crew? Normally there are four scouts, but then again I have never seen you before."

"New. Just moved here. More like traded up with another scout. Guess they were not prepared for a new scout with new powers. What do we do with him?"

"Well, to my knowledge that would be the first one that they have caught." Sailor Moon looks at him in shock.

"Really? Well," she held up her wand. "Healed the humans turned monster from before... maybe it will help with this." Holding her wand above her head over the downed male she called out, "Moon Healing Escalation!" A dust fills their vision as it hits the male he starts to spasm and screams escape from him mouth. It takes minutes until it disappears. Sailor Moons sits down in exhaustion. "That has never taken that long." As they watch Zoicite stands up, his eyes looking at the both of them in question.

"Ummm... where am I?" Sailor Moon smiles. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon and this guy is Tuxedo Mask. I shall take you with me," she stated. Tuxedo Mask looked at her in shock.

"Why?" Zoicite and Mask asked at the same time. Moon smiles brighter.

"Cause I know more about him and his group then you do. There is him, then Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. They were Earth's greatest generals and the friends/bodyguards of the Prince of Earth." They looked to him to confirm about the others. He nodded. "You were the second strongest of the four and you were Sailor Mercury's lover." He nodded again.

"How do you know me so well?" the blond asked.

"I was there when Beryl destroy the Moon Kingdom. I was there as my love died for me," she said, her voice sad. "I will get all of you back to Earth where you belong, but I have yet to find your prince. Come, we must go I have a meeting in just a few minutes." She turned dragging the blond with her toward her house as Mask watched them go. As the pair disappeared Tuxedo Mask headed in his own direction home. All the while he wondered about her. She was not telling the whole truth.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. Not as long as I would like, but I will update soon. I promise. I am just waiting for work to slow so I actually have two days off. Review and read or vis versa and plz post on facebook if you like it and want to share with others who may not know about !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Serena headed for the meeting spot, Zoisite with her as she greeted the outer scouts who looked baffled by the appearance of the general.

"So, I see we have, well, who is this Serena?" Uranus inquired as she looked the male up and down in his general outfit.

"This is Zoisite, one of the main Generals of the Earth. He has been healed." Uranus looked him up and down again before holding her hand out to him. Zoisite looked up at the blond woman, his green eyes staring into her blue ones as he analyzed her before taking her proffered hand.

"My name is Haruka Tenoh, pleased to meet you Zoisite." They shook and headed for the cafe they were to talk.

* * *

><p>Darien frowned. The general seemed more familiar with Sailor Moon then a bad guy should be as she had been with him, but if it was true and they had known each other in the past then it made a lot more sense. Still, there was something he could not quite put his finger on and he would find out. This he was sure of. He would run into her again along with her scouts. Which was another point. Where had they been if she was part of the group? Would they leave her like that or was she lying, no, he felt that she was telling the truth. In fact he felt drawn to her like that one little girl at the airport. Speaking of, he had a dinner date with her and her family. With a smile he headed for the shower. He was to be there at seven, but he needed to get ready and then to get something nice for the host and hostess, as was the proper thing to do. He never felt as elated to meet someone's family, much less a girl that seemed to hate him on sight. For some reason she made him feel different and this was new to him. Sure, he had dated his share of ladies, but she made him happy. I guess that was the term. It had been a long time since he had felt that way. He remembered a time when a young girl at the age of two had given him a rose after the wreck that had killed his family, but he had never seen her again. She had been blond with the brightest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. She had moved or so the doctors had told him. Oh, well, he shook his head and closed the door to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later after the group had talked Serena left Zoisite with the girls who were more than happy to take him in and get his life together.<p>

"Thank you Princess," Zoisite said with a bow. "I hope that you may help my brothers and our prince as well." Serena nodded before heading home. Her mother had specified that she was to be home before five to help with a dinner that was important. Serena did not care, personally she would rather hang out with her new friends then find out what her parents had planned. This was just beginning to work out and she was sure her mother was already planning to marry her off as it was a custom in Japan to do that. Look for the best mate for your daughters while sons were allowed their own choice. Fuck! Life would suck for them more than her as she would marry for love, if there was such a thing. She had been so sure that Dean would be the one and then he had done what he had done and she was not so sure any more. Turning onto her street she headed up the walk to her house. Oh well, only two more years and she could move out on her own. You know, her parents probably wouldn't marry her off. They were cool parents and would let her make her own decisions. Walking into her house she was bombarded by her mother dressed in her best as well as her brother who was looking sulky as he pulled at his dinner suit.

"Hey, sis, seems that we have an important person coming." Huh? Serena looked at her mother and then at her brother, but her mother said nothing 'cept to tell her that she needed to take a shower and pick out a nice outfit. Wonder what this was about? Serena frowned, but did what her mother said and two hours later stood before her mother in a black dress that fell just below her knees and had sleeves that clung to her like a second skin, but went well past her wrists. Her hair was pulled back in her buns, but had two black pigtail holders and she wore make up. She had tried on several outfits only to have her mom reject them all and now her mother had no choice but to leave it be. She also had not wanted to wear make-up but her mother had pestered her and she had given in. Now a knock sounded at the door and her father came in to answer it with all of them poised like the VonTrapp family for an inspection. When the door open Serena screamed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously!" she yelled as she looked at her mom and then her dad before returning her gaze to the man standing in the doorway. "What the fuck is he doing here?" she cried out. Darien smirked at her. Just the reaction he expected. She looked awesome though in her skin hugging dress and make-up, not that she was not gorgeous when she was natural. Her face was flushed in anger as she pointed at him. "Please do not do this to me!" she yelled at them as she turned from him. "I do not want him in my house or part of my life!" Darien held out the flowers, red roses, to Serena who in turn looked at them like he was handing her a man eating slug from outer space. "What do you think that you are doing? I will _not _take those!"

"Serenity!" her father yelled as he shoved her closer to her enemy. Serena glared at her father, her eyes darkening in hate. "Take the flowers or get up in your room for the next month." Serena almost walked off when he added, "You will not have _any _electronic devices, nor will you leave your room 'cept for a bathroom break." She sighed. This just plain sucked. I guess that she had one choice since if she was grounded then Sailor Moon would be as well.

"Okay, here's the deal," she said as she glared at her father. "Not doing this 'cause of the electronics, I could care less about that shit." Her parents gasped in shock and her brother just stared. Darien could plainly see that the girl in front of him rarely acted like this, but this was his second time seeing her and both time she had acted very rude. Turning to him she said, "I do not want you here, but since I am being given a choice I will be _polite._" She bowed low and then said, "Very nice to meet you -"

"Darien Mamoru Chiba."

"Serenity Usagi Tskino. I am glad _you _ could join us for dinner this evening." With that she turned and headed for the table. Sammy turned to Darien.

"I am Samual Sota Tskino." Bowing he too headed for the table as their parents bowed to Darien and led him into the next room. Darien shut the door and followed them in. He handed Ikuko another bunch of flowers, but these were pink carnations and Kenji some chocolates.

"I hope you like these kind. I wasn't sure if you smoked, so I grabbed some chocolates." Kenji nodded.

"These are fine. I really don't smoke unless it is the holidays or something really important and then I like a Cuban or so." They walked into the dining room where the teens were whispering to each other, their tone suggesting that they were disagreeing. "Kids?" he inquired. They shut their mouths, but continued to glare at each other. As every one else sat down they began to pray for the dinner and then began to eat.

"So, how was your day?" Ikuko inquired of her husband.

"Different. Takes time to get to know my new co-workers. I like the promotion of course cause I make more money, but the people here are different from the U.S.A." His wife nodded.

"Good that everything is okay. Serena. How was your day? Did you make new friends?" Serena smiled.

"Yes, mother, I made some friends. They know my old friends so they really aren't new too much."

"Great. I know how much you didn't want to move, so I am glad that you found someone to connect to. Sammy? What about you?"

"Not really. Kinda walked around and checked out our new home." Then silence descended over the table. "So, Darien, mom thinks that you and Serena should hook up. You are the best kind of male for a girl like my sister. She is such a klutz and is still learning how to be a homemaker." Serena turned to her brother as her mother turned a bright shade of red and her father green.

"Oh, my, fucking Kami!" Serena screamed, her voice shaking the walls. "I can not believe you said something like that right now!" Then she turned at her mother. "And you! What the fuck were you thinking?" Her mother just sat there. "I just broke up with the love of my life and you are thinking of setting me up with _him_? For your information I have decided that I do not want to marry at _all!_ Men are assholes!" With that she disappeared upstairs leaving all just sitting there.

"Well, umm..That was interesting," Darien said. "Your daughter is quite the spitfire." Kenji looked at him in shock. Most people would be pissed, but it seemed that this young man was fine with the insult to all men and just seemed to brush it off. "I hope that we can do this again. As for your daughter. I would like to get to know her, but I will give her time." Getting up Darien said bye and was gone.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked this one. Did everyone notice that Serena's 'tude changed for a moment before her brother dropped the bomb? I hope you enjoyed this and I just released another Sailor Moon story The True Fairy Tale. Plz read and review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Serena got up and dressed quickly, the clock read six when she left the house for her morning run. She really needed this run this morning after last night. Her mother had so embarrassed her and her brother was no batter, but maybe Darien got the picture that she did not want him in her life. Just as she turned the corner she hit something hard. Looking up she saw the last person she wanted.

"You!" she gasped. "What the hell are you doing here!" Darien smirked.

"Just jogging." Serena looked down at his attire. Yup. He was dressed to workout, but she had not seen him out the other day, but then again that had been later in the day and she had been more concerned about the monster and the man that she had encountered. "I always do this at this time before I head out to school or work in this case. I intern at the hospital just down the block." She didn't know what to say. I mean she did not want to see him, but she couldn't say that to him since she was new and this was his old routine.

"Well, just stay away from me. I thought that you got the picture last night." Darien just continued smirking. Just then Zoisite appeared. Darien's smirk failed. What was he doing here? He was the guy that Sailor Moon had helped out. "Hey, Zoi," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing," the other male said. "Just out exercising. I used to do it and now that I am free again I can get back to the way things used to be." She nodded. "Want to join me for breakfast?" Dare she? Then she noticed that Zoisite was looking at Darien, a look in his eyes. Was he aware that she wanted the other male to leave and this was his way of helping her? He was offering her a way out of a situation.

"Sure, sounds great." With that the pair headed off as Darien watched them leave. Was this jealousy? Why would he feel this for a new girl. She was not his type, but for some reason he was drawn to her. This was the second time he had seen her with a new male and had felt like he needed to step in and claim her. What was up with that?

* * *

><p>"Seemed like you wanted away from that man," Zoisite stated as they walked down the street to a local cafe that served breakfast extra early for health nuts and late workers. "Was he bothering you?" Serena nodded and then shook her head. Oh, she was not quite sure what to think. In a weird way she felt drawn to him, but she had her prince and she needed to find him. She felt so confused.<p>

"Oh, Zoi, I am so not sure what to think about that man. I mean, Tuxedo draws me like the prince and so does that man. They all draw me to them, but there can not be anyone but my Prince for me. I do not know what is going on? Could they all be the same person?" Zoisite sat across from her as he looked onto his Princess. He had sworn to protect her in their past life and he took his word seriously and had told her as such. She was the love of his Prince's life and he would watch her until he was found. "I guess it is possible, but it is obvious that he does not remember me from our past so I can not do anything."

"Um, I had a question..." he led off. Serena looked at him in question. At this moment Darien walked by. He looked up as the pair stared as each other, Zoisite looking down at his hands while Serena stared at him. "Did she make it? Is she okay?" Serena smiled.

"Yes," she said. He reached out and hugged her, his eyes full of happiness. "She is the same as she was then," Serena said as he sat down. Darien walked into the diner and sat close enough so that he could hear what the two were saying without them seeing or hearing him. "Her name is **Ami Mizuno** and she is quite the genius just she was before. She has her memories, but holds no grudge against you for what you did to her. She knows that you were not yourself and forgives you." Zoisite's eyes teared up. He had asked for her forgiveness on that day as he held a blade over his beloved one's head. She had looked up at him in confusion, but had accepted her fate as he had killed her, his body not his own. She had said that day that she would forgive him and wait for him, but he was unsure as to if she still loved him and waited for him. It seemed that it was so. "She lives in the USA and she is waiting for you when you are ready to go to her." He shook his head.

"I am ready, but I can not leave you." Serena looked at him in shock. He was going to stay with her? No, she could not allow this. She would help him to get to her, but she could not allow them to be parted for much longer. "Do not get me wrong as I want to be with her, but I need to make sure that our Prince is here to take my place protecting you. This is what he would have wanted." She understood now, but as Darien listened he was growing more confused. A Prince? What was going on here? This man with her wanted to stay with her for her protection even while his love waited, but the man talked as though his love would not welcome him back. What had he done to her?

"Don't be silly, Zoisite," the blond stated with a smile. "I have my scouts and now I apparently have Tuxedo to protect me. I think you need to be with Ami now, not me." She noticed his hesitant look and continued, "We can talk to her now if you would like." Without waiting for his response she pulled out her phone and dialed out. Putting it on speaker she set it on the table before them. A couple of rings later Ami came on, her soft voice filling the small space. Darien on the other hand was still reeling on what she had said about the scouts and himself. Was she Sailor Moon? No, she couldn't be! He got up and headed out leaving the duo to talk to the girl on the phone who was now talking to Zoisite about coming to the USA. Serena smiled at the couple who were now making plans to see each other. She had helped one couple now she had three more pairs to help.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait. The holidays are a busy time at my job so at the end of the day I am pooped and ready to relax. Read and review and you can find me on facebook at any given time if you need me.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"I know that he would want you to be with you love. You know this," she said. After hesitating he finally agreed. "Good," she said with a smile. "Prince Endymion will be happy to know that you will be reunited with Ami."

"Thank you, Princess," he said with a bow. Serena should have looked around to make sure that no one was around, but she cared not. She knew who she was and if anyone thought that she was crazy then that was their opinion.

"No, thank you General Zoisite. I will inform you when I get the others." He nodded before leaving her to herself. Serena continued on to her house unaware of the man following her home. Just as she reached her street she turned to look behind her only to come face to face with Darien. "What are you? A stalker?" He shook his head.

"No, just wondering a few things. Who are you?" Serena looked at him in confusion. "Serenity? Sailor Moon? A princess?" At this Serena was shocked and confused. How did he know that?

"What the fuck?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and tugged him to her house where she noticed both parents gone so she unlocked the door and dragged the man behind her into the dark house. Looking around she listened for her brother. He must have gone with their mother to the store or something. Telling him to stay there she headed for the kitchen where she found the note. Her mother would be gone for hours and her brother was with her, just as she had suspected. Turning back she headed for where she had left Darien. "Come on," she muttered as she tugged him toward her room where she shut the door on the pair of them. Turning to him she growled out, "What the fuck are you doing? Do you know _who _you are?" Now it was Darien's turn to look at her in confusion. "Tuxedo Mask? Darien? Prince Endymion?"

"What do you mean? I am Darien!" Serena glared at him. "What do you know? You just moved here!"

"I was forced to move here!" she snapped. "I didn't want to come here! I was raised in the USA!" Turning from him she continued, "I am the Princess of the Moon, Serenity, and I am Sailor Moon, but you are Tuxedo Mask and I believe Prince Endymion as well." She turned back to him, her eyes betraying her feelings clearly. She was sad! "You don't remember who you were, but you were the Prince of Earth."

"Really?" He looked at her incredibleness. "You _expect _me to believe that! Yes, I am Tuxedo Mask, but a _Prince_?" Serena nodded.

"When you are ready I can help you to remember. I was the first to remember and I sought out the others. Luna found us after I had already found all of the girls. She was kinda shocked that I did that. Told me it... Never mind," she said with a shake of her blond head. "Just let me know when you are ready." Darien looked at her with a look of uncertainty before heading for the door. "Darien!" He turned to look at her. "Don't tell anyone." He nodded, even though he was uncertain he knew that he should not tell the secret. He would not want anyone to tell his secret. She had to trust him. Wait! She trusted him enough to tell him. She could have just gave him a story, but she agreed with what he accused her of and then told him who he was. Turning around he headed back into the room to see her laying on the bed, her back to him.

"Serena?" he called out questionably. She turned to him. "I would like to know." Serena smiled sadly as she got up.

"Okay. I can release them, but it might take a while to take effect. Um... some of what you remember might be painful and so if you change your mind you need to tell me now. Your prior life was kinda hard..." Darien nodded.

"I am ready." Serena stood before him and then knelt, Darien following suit, his body no longer his own. Closing their eyes her forehead began to glow in the shape of a golden crescent moon. It was just the size of a half dollar. Serena's hair flowed free on its own accord as Darien's ebony locks flowed free around his face. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but it was only thirty or so minutes until Serena collapsed. Darien opened his eyes, his vision blurry as bits of his former life flashed before him. As soon as it faded he saw her just laying before him, her skin paler than ever with just a light blue sheen to her skin. "Serenity!" he cried as he leaned over her prone form.

"Darien?" she whispered, her voice unrecognizable to the Serena he had gotten used to. "I am okay." Her blue eyes opened, the look glazed. "This happens every time, but yours... seemed a little more straining. Sorry," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "I need to sleep and you need to leave." Darien looked at her in shock. Sleep? Leave? Why would he leave? Then it struck him as he looked around. He was in a teens room, a female teen at that who was passed out in front of him with no parents present. Okay. He could not leave her there though so he picked her up gently and laid her on her bed, the covers pulled up over her small form.

"Are you su-" She groaned.

"Baka (Idiot) you need to leave. I am fine, but if my father finds you here then you either doom us to pain or to being married when he thinks you defiled me." Darien turned a bright shade of red at the thought and with a final farewell was gone, leaving Serena to her own thoughts. He was definitely Endymion. She had seen his thoughts and memories. He would have so much to deal with once he found about his golden crystal among most of his memories. He would probably never talk to her again.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed. Hope to post some more before the New Year. Plz read and review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I know that I promised a chapter before the New Year and now it is March and I still haven't posted, but so many things have happened. Any who, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Many days seemed to pass before she saw him again, and she acted like he was not there! Darien was shocked. She had helped him find himself and though what she had said was true, that the truth of his existence would hurt, he still wanted it. It was the piece of him that he was missing. Turning toward her he made an action to grab her, but she grabbed his wrist, her grip strong.<p>

"No," she whispered. "We may talk, but not now." With that she released him and the older blond scout entered and escorted the shorter blond away. Darien watched them leave, his spirit telling him to follow, but his mind warning him of what she had said. He should wait and this one time he would.

"Only this once, Serenity." He walked away as the pair disappeared around a corner. Serena was not sure whether she would ever be ready to talk to him, but she knew that she would have to soon as was her destiny. What was destiny? Was it her destiny to be linked to a guy that already hated her and one that she had no fondness for? Sure, maybe they would grow to like each other, but would it be because of their past or their present. Could one forget what they had been to be what they were? She was not sure, but she was going to live her life, whether it crossed her past. With that she continued to walk with Haruka.

"Something wrong princess?" the taller blonde inquired. Serena shook her head.

"Nothing that can not be fixed my friend." The pair headed for their hangout, the Crown. It was owned by a young man named Andrew with his sister. They had a arcade in there on the first floor, a cafe adjoining it and a bar above it with a club at night. He was a very nice guy and Serena had immediately befriended him. Sitting down the sister approached them with a menu. "Just a strawberry shake and burger, no cheese," the small blond said as Michiru walked in the door and upon spotting them headed over. She sat down next to her girlfriend and smiled at Serena. The red headed waitress took the other two women's ordersThe smaller blond felt like the pair were her parents in another form as Haruka was very protective of her and the blue haired woman calmed the other blond down as a wife would her husband. She smiled at them. They had led such hard past lives, but it seemed that life was smooth for them here. How come they could not be normal girls? Where they even human?

"So, Setsuna will be joining us later. You called us for a meeting?" Michiru inquired. Serena nodded.

"I have found Endymion. He is not someone I would have thought he would be and am not sure that I would like to unite with him in any relationship past that of friendship, if that," the young blond said as she took a drink from the shake that the young red head had handed her just moments before with food. "I have wondered if we shall continue on our path knowing our past and having it lead us. What if we are not meant to be together in this time?"

"Princess, forgive me, but your spirit is the same as it was eons ago. Would you not choose who you are based on what and who you are. No matter what time or what body you hold, you are Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom," Haruka stated. "We can not run from our fates no matter how hard we try." Serena frowned. This was a fact, she knew this, but was she destined to be with a man that held such little love for her? "Sometimes things are not as they appear. They just need a little... shall we say...clearing up. Sometimes fate is unclear, but our heart knows the path it wants even if we fight that feeling."

"Your love may be unclear, but soon that path is unhidden and you are free to find your way," the sailor of the Neptune stated with a smile. Just then a scream erupted from outside the building causing the girls to jump up.

"Seems that we are needed," Serena said in a low voice as they ran out of the shop and into the streets. There they met up with a most gruesome creature. It was at least seven feet tall with a pale brown complexion. Several eyes covered it and each one turned toward the trio. "Seems we have been spotted." Just as it appeared to center on them a rose appeared in on of it's eyes, the green blood of the creature spraying all over the sidewalk as it's screams shook the very ground. Tuxedo Mask appeared then, his cape flying in the wind that blew down the street.

"Move it girls!" he barked. The tall scout frowned at his tone, but was dragged away by the other two females just as Pluto arrived, her Garnet Rod held over her head as she stood before the females, effectively hiding them from the monster.

"Dead Scream!" the Sailor of Time screamed as a large purple ball hit the monster. With a scream some more of it's eyes exploded in a spray of green blood. The untransformed scouts headed for an alley and with a brief look around called out their word of transformation.

"Moon Prism Power..."

"Uranus Power..."

"Neptune Power..."

**"Make-up!" **Lights filled the ally as the girls transformed, their bodies feeling different feelings as they did in each time of transformation. When the sequence was over they stood in their poses before running into the fight. When they stepped into the sun light Tuxedo Mask and Pluto had done a great work of working over the monster who now lay on the ground in a green puddle.

"Nice," Uranus said with a smirk at the masked hero and the keeper of time. Serena looked down at the creature and winced. Damn.

With a nod she took hold of her tiara's red gem and waited til she felt the familiar warmth before calling out, "Moon... Tiara... Acttttiooonnnn!" she yelled as the tiara began to spin in her hand, the small gold ornament becoming a golden disk that flew at the enemy. Just seconds before it hit her Sailor Moon saw her smirk at them, her one good eyes glowing green before the disk turned her to dust. Her scream filled the air as she dried up. _'Hmm. That was strange. I could have sworn she was smirking at me.' _As she turned to the other scouts, the question on her lips she noticed that they were all looking at her with smiles. _'Maybe I am just seeing things...' _Shrugging she headed for her crew as Tuxedo walked away from the group, his famous words of farewell the only words filling the cool air as the girls watched him disappear.

* * *

><p>Okay, short, but I am happy I was able to post even this as now I think I have a mind block. Time for some sleep.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I would love to thank loveinthebattlefield, shantie1984, TropicalRemix, moon86, Namesake-Girl, and Princess Moonie of the moon. Most of all I would love to thank loveinthebattlefield for their continued reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to them for though this story is so unknown they make me feel... well... hard to describe the feeling, but it is a great feeling so thank you again.

* * *

><p>Serena now sat in her room again, her mind replaying the battle just hours before. Maybe her warriors were right. Though she and Darien seemed to rub each other the wrong way they still were fighters that would protect each other no matter what their alias felt. Laying back she sighed. This was not the way she would have liked to find him, but it seemed that Fate had other ideas. It just seemed that they should have waited before finding out their alter-egos, but now that they had there was no hiding it or forgetting it.<p>

"Damn, I wonder how Ami and Zoisite are doing? He should be there already, yet I have not heard any word," she muttered as she tried to blow off the man in her mind. She was just not ready to go there yet. Her past love had been very romantic and although he had his pet names for her he was never a jerk, not even from the first time they had laid eyes on each other in the Moon Kingdom. Just then the shrill sound of her phone broke through her thoughts and the silence of the room. Reaching over she picked up the bright yellow phone from her bedside table. "Hello?" she said questioningly.

"Serenity, it's me Zoisite," a masculine voice said into the voice piece. "I made it here. The girls were a little wary at first, but they warmed up to me after Ami explained what had happened. It took me a minute to find the house after getting here. Lita said I could stay with her since she lives by herself." Okay, this was the call she had been waiting for, but she had a foreboding that something was amiss.

"There is a but in this conversation that I feel like I am not going to like," the princess stated with a change of voice. "I need to know what it is that they want to know." There was a silence on her end as the phone was passed over with a quick word from the only male in the room.

"Hey, Serena," Ami said as she came on the line. "There is a but, but um... it's hard to ask..." Serena sighed, her mind aching.

"Well, just ask, though I am pretty sure that I know what it is." Still silence. "Not even Rei wants to ask this question?" the blond inquired, a smirk twisting on her pretty pink lips. The silence answered her surely as the girl on the other line would have. "I never transformed anyone from the generals because I didn't think it was time, but now it is, now that Prince Endymion, Future King of Earth and of the Golden Crystal, has been found." There was a gasp on the line as a shift in the emotions transmitted itself through the line clearly.

"You found the Prince?" Rei cried out in shock.

"Zoisite knew this!" Serena cried in anger. "He knew about it. He looked dead in his Prince's eyes, but I told he not to say anything to him for fear that it was not time." Sighing again she continued, "I would have thought that he would have told you girls what he knew, but I guess waited til he talked to me."

"Yes, I was waiting," the general stated with a little bit of a pout in his voice. "Not like it was my right to disclose that information until the person with holding it stated that I could."

"Okay, so I should have given you express permission to tell the girls, but I was thinking of other things at that moment." At this comment Venus came on.

"Someone?" she inquired, her voice sly. "Your beloved prince, perhaps?" Serena turned red in embarrassment. They were always able to decipher each others issues like bonded sisters, but that was what they were. Bonded. In their past lives they had been raised together like sisters and had bonded as such, so they in turn knew when one was feeling a little alone or happy.

"No, Venus," Serena said, her tone that of Royalty, the tone broking no argument. "I was thinking of the fight ahead of us."

"Yes," Zoisite said, his tone serious. "Beryl is very strong and she wants that crystal and the sailor scouts dead. She will do anything and risk all for that feat."

"Yes, it seems that once we have freed the generals we will begin our fight against the Queen of Death, Beryl and her master Metilina. I remember that fight, I remember Beryl. She changed that day of the fight, she was taken over, possessed by Metilina. Her love for Endymion and her hate for people from the Moon. I just made it worse for her by becoming his lover." Silence greeted her. "Yes, I remember MOST of my past life and I sure was not a virgin. We gave into our needs because we loved each other and were to be engaged just weeks later if... if we had both lived."

"Wow, Serenity," Zoisite said in shock. "I was so not aware that you two were sleeping together. I just knew that he was sneaking off to see you when he was supposed to be on business. I mean we were still signing a treaty with some of the other planets, as the Moon and Earth were already allies."

"Well, we did want it secret, but we are getting off the subject. I need all of you to come over here. I will need all my scouts to defeat this."

"Okay, well, I can be back over there in a matter of days," Zoisite stated.

"Me too," Lita called out along with Rei. Hotaru would need to talk to her father, who currently lived in Japan and knew his daughter's identity as Saturn. He would provide the transport for the scouts she was sure. Ami would have to talk to her mother and Mina would need to tie up a few loose ends with her Sailor V movie that would be wrapping up in a matter of weeks, but other than that they would be out there within the next month or so.

"Good. By that time I will have released the generals and we can obtain the rainbow crystals," Serena stated. "I will talk to Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru about a place for you to bunk. The trio owns a rather large estate and I am sure would willingly put you guys up." Now that plans were made Serena was able to hang up and call the other scouts informing them of the plan. The trio agreed to her inquiries and soon everything was set up for the remaining scouts to come to Japan to fight the big fight that was hanging heavy in the air.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town Darien sat in his room brooding over the whole thing with Serenity and him. What would he do? She was his past love, but there was no love between them now, but they did fight to save each other every fight. Were their spirits explicitly drawn to each other. He did not mind. He had felt this draw toward her, but he was not sure how she felt about it. She had told him that they could not talk at that moment, but when would be a good time? When they were fighting each other or when they were fighting an enemy? What was her plan. His surrounded fighting the good fight now that he had found his dream princess, but he still needed to find this Silver Crystal. She had never specified what it was and he had searched for it long and hard. That included stealing gems to see if they were what he was looking for, but he hand never found the right one and now that she was here maybe she could enlighten him. As of his thoughts conjured her up there was a knock at his front door and a female voice calling out to him.<p>

"Darien, it's me Serena." Darien rushed to the door and opening it to find said woman standing there with at frown. "Hello."

"Hello, um, come in," he said as he stepped back to allow the blond access to his house. Serena looked around in awe. He was loaded! His apartment building was on the rich side of town and she had thought that maybe he lived with a roomie or something, but remembering back to several of their conversations she could not remember any mention of anyone living with the older male. Darien on the other hand was wondering if her parents knew that she was at his house, a man five years her senior.

"They do not know," she stated as she moved further into the house, her blue eyes cold as she looked toward the open balcony. The view was wonderful and he was on one of the highest floors. Safe? Was that what he had gone for when purchasing this building? Turning to him, "That was what you were wondering. My parents do not know a lot about me, but that will not be for very much longer with the upcoming battle. These little wars are nothing, but this battle, this is the big one. It will..." she kind of faded off as she looked down at her hands for a few seconds, her mind working on how to word it without bringing their past into play, but there was no way. "It will be like before, but we will be prepared this time and my mother will not be here to help us. We must find the rainbow crystal carriers and remove the jewels that make up the Silver Crystal."

"Is that why you are here?" he inquired as he passed her and sat down on his black leather couch, his mind in chaos. "You know where they are?" Serena looked at him, her eyes still cold, but now there was sadness as she shook her head. "You don't know where they are? How will we get the crystals if you don't know where they are?"

"I may not know where they are, but I do have something that will lead us to them, but it will be a very exhausting mission. We have a little over a month to find them and make the crystal and free the generals!" the blond stated as she pulled out the moon wand and handing it to him. Darien eyed the pink and gold thing in his hand. It didn't look like much, but it was heavy. There were some little gems on the front just below the moon with some golden leafs budding behind them. "That is the moon wand. It heals people possessed by evil and has a locator in it to find the crystal carriers, but if my calculations are correct then the Negaverse will be looking for them now too. That was one of Beryl's, well, Metilina's goals. They want it so that they can have more power then they could ever dream. They would not be able to use it, only a Lunarian may use it, but if they were to corrupt it then they could... well, we would be pretty screwed." He looked down at the item with awe. This little thing would help them, but they would have to find them now! "We start searching tomorrow. My scouts from America are coming as soon as they can, but until then it will be you, me, and my three scouts."

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you like. This was a great chapter if I do say so myself, but now where to go? It will follow the original story line in some ways, but I think that I will add a nice little twist to the plot and maybe speed up the meeting of some of our favorite characters.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Much later that night Serena headed home, her job with Darien done for now. He would help them in locating the jewels that would save his Earth and then they would figure everything out from there. Serena had kept it business and had refused to talk about the past as she said she was not ready to go there until they found the crystal. It was a moot point she told him as they were past lovers and she was not ready for a new relationship after her last _great _relationship. At this she noticed that he became dark, but she had blown it off as she must concentrate fully on the revival of the Silver Crystal. That was her main concern not the revival of a past love that may not be. With as sigh she looked around before taking a running start, her body blurring as she raced through the streets back to her house. No one would think anything of it, for most it would just be a breeze for others they would be to busy to take notice so seconds later she arrived at her house. Walking up the steps she entered the large house filled with people running around preparing food and washing hands along with setting the table, but all seemed to stop as she closed the door.

"Where have you been?" her father inquired setting the table, in his hands the last of the preparations. "If I recall you are grounded." Serena smiled, her eyes far away.

"Yes, I was grounded, but I needed a walk to clear my mind. You know, with school in the next few months and it being my last year of school. You know that my birthday is in like two weeks?" she said distracting her father. He always forgot her birthday so this seemed to shut him up. Her mother smothered a laugh and her brother entered the room to find silence. With that Serena exited the room and headed for the bathroom to wash up. Her mother was making one of her favorite things and she would not miss out on it, not even a second. Yes, she could be a pig when she wanted to be, but that never seemed to effect her figure. With a quick wash she back in the dining room, the table set and her mom just now finishing the food. Grabbing her seat she sat down across from her brother with her parents at each end of the table. Her mother set the food before them, her smile mischievous as she watched her husband sweat. She had warned him just days prior that his daughter's birthday was coming up, but it seemed that he still had forgotten and now was racking his brain for what to buy his now grown up daughter. Had he even remembered how old she would be? With a giggle she sat down between her two children. Sammy's birthday would be later this year and he would be a teen just as his sister was entering adulthood. At the age of seventeen in Japan you became a legal adult and would be free to find your own place if you wanted or even marry without parental consent. Would she marry so soon? Would it be to that man Darien. She had felt that the pair had a past even though it was obvious that the pair had just met and seemed to have little love for each other she was sure that they would make a nice couple. She would even go as far to say that before her daughter reached her seventeenth birthday that they would be together if not shortly after it.

"So, sweetie, what would you like to do for your birthday this year?" Her daughter looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Nothing, really," was the response. "I mean, I just plan on hanging out with my friends and chilling."

"No party?" her brother inquired in shock. Serena loved parties! "Where is my sister and who are you?" Serena let out a little giggle, her mood changing so rapidly no one could keep up.

"That is just so no what I want this year. I mean, all my good girlfriends are across seas and I am just too old for a little party. I don't mind presents and maybe the cards, but I am just not up for a party." She looked over at her mother. "You understand?" Her mother nodded. She did. Her daughter had changed so much in the last several years, but just days before they moved she had matured and become someone that none of them recognized. She missed her little girl, but at the same time she knew that her daughter would have to grow up and she would change. Yet, at the same time Serenity was still there. She was still a very caring girl. With that the conversation was over as her daughter dug into her food like she always had. Everyone around her began to eat, a smile on all their lips. This was the Serena they knew.

* * *

><p>Later that night Serena lay in her bed, her mind full of dreams of her past and of her future, the two realities mixing in her head making her twist and turn.<p>

_Serenity turned the corner of the great white column, her blond hair draped loose around her shoulders, the mass trailing the ground behind her as she moved about the halls in her nightgown. Her hair was undone as it was at night and hearing a noise caused the young princess to head out of the safety of her room. As her blue eyes darted back and forth in search of the offending noise her bare feet silently padded on the marble floor. Just then she heard it again. Someone was creeping around the palace. It was someone who did not belong as she could feel the energy around her. It was evil, but what was it? Creeping around another corner she saw it. Well, it was female, that was one thing she was sure about. Her long red hair seemed to glow around the older female. She had to be like three or four years older then the twenty year old female. She was more closer to Endymion's age of twenty-five and the girl was Chikyuu-jin. She wasn't Lunarian-jinn. Not at all. You could tell from her aura and right now that same aura was as black as the shroud of death. The woman was very beautiful, but her face was twisted in such a way that her ugliness shown through her beautiful exterior. This must be the woman that Endymion warned her about, but what was this woman doing here? Just then the woman's red eye's landed on her and she froze as the woman approached her, her dark, low cut dress swirling around her._

_"Princess Serenity," the woman said, her voice cutting the air like broken glass making Serenity's skin burn like there were actual cuts on her skin. She could even feel blood running down her cheek and arms, but she ignored it as her own eyes hardened. This was a time that she needed to be strong. This was a time to show what she could do. Her body began to vibrate as the crystal heard her call. The red headed woman stepped back at the warmth from the woman in front of her, but at the same time she could feel the ice from the princess in front of her. Serenity glared at her as she straightened to her full heigth. This was a time that her mother would never know because she would never tell her that she had used the crystal before and now she would use it against an evil that was trying to do harm to her and her loved ones._

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my palace? This is not a place for one like you," she whispered, her voice harsh. "You who are possessed with evil and evil intent." The woman smiled at her, the smile cold and yet... Something was off about her._

_"My name is Metilina. This girl is Beryl. She loves the Prince of Earth and holds deep contempt for you and your kind as I do. I hate the Moon Kingdom and wish ill for it. This girl will serve my purpose as she has sold her soul to me for her man. What a human she is. Strong in body, but her will is weak. She covets that which is not hers as I do. I once was human, but your mother's mother vanquished me to the far ends of the world when I tried to kill your mother. I found this one and called her to me. She does what I want and soon you will die as will your prince. I will destroy this place in just a weeks time." With that the woman turned from Serenity and disappeared down the hall. Serenity did not follow but headed back to her room. Who would she tell? She would tell her mother, but leave out the use of the crystal and then she would tell Endymion. Unfortunately the next morning news came that Earth was under attack from something unknown and the Moon Family was hidden in the Safe House. Serenity called out from her place next to her mother for her love who was on Earth._

_"Mother," she said. "I can not sit here while the love of my life fights against something that truly wants us."_

_"This is the reason that you must stay. This is that thing's way of getting us. It wants us to fight it." Just then they heard screaming as the door was forced open and they found themselves confronted by the Generals of the Earth. Each held in their hands a large blade covered with blood._

_"Queen!" they shouted. "We must leave!" She looked at them in shock. "The one known as Beryl is possessed and has ravished Earth, but we thwarted her and now she has come here!" The queen looked at them in shock._

_"She has been weakened?" They nodded. As she walked toward them the palace behind the Generals crumbled, a shadow overshadowing the once great building. In that shadow great red eyes glowed and then several red eyes appeared below before separating from the large shadow. Before the group stood seven shadows. Just as the General's lifted their swords the four female guardians appeared before them, their bodies glowing with their planets' powers. Then something happened that none could have ever imagined. The Generals moved over to the females, their fiances and slammed their blades into the guardians' hearts, their blood splattering their loves. Then it was over, the General's became themselves again looking down into the scouts eyes in horror. Then they fell to their knees with the scouts falling into their laps as they begged for the sailor scouts forgiveness. Just then Endymion appeared, his black cape flowing behind him in the wind as he stepped before his Generals and the shadows coming at them. He was thrown back, but the Queen tried to stop her daughter as Serenity jumped up and ran to her loves side._

_"Endy!" she screamed as a blade flew at him, his life the only thing important to her. Time seemed to stand still as the blade struck Serenity in her heart, her blue eyes locking with his own. He reached out and grabbed her, his body becoming one with hers as the blade cut into his heart. The pair hugged each other, their souls slowly fading as Queen Serenity screamed out her loss the Generals taking the blades out of their own loved ones chests to kill themselves, but before they could make their sacrifice Beryl took them. The sailors cried out as their soul mates were torn from them at the same time as their own souls left their bodies. It was a mess, but the Queen called on the moon wand, the crystal reuniting with the stick of the Lunarians. With a flash of light all was done._

_"Please, Silver Crystal of the Ages. Silver Crystal of the Moon! Please do as I bid you!" Luna and Artemis, who humans at that time were transported with their charges in their other form as cats, their minds cleared. Thus the Queen sent the children of the Moon to Earth, their spirits sent into the future where the Earth was reborn and safe from Evil._

__Serena sat up, her face drenched in sweat and pale in fright. She hated this nightmare! They plagued her every night since she had been a child, but this one was new and still ugly. Some were okay with pleasant memories of her past life, but that was the night she had passed on. The last time she had seen her mother. Oh, how she missed her mother.

* * *

><p>Another one. Wow, on a roll tonight. Still more to come. Hope you enjoyed and of course this is made up from my own mind and I do not own any of it!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so no reviews for the last two chapters, but I am not disheartened. I enjoy what I am doing and although most of you know me for my endless DBZ fics I have written I will be known for more than that.

* * *

><p>Serena frowned the next morning as she crept into the kitchen, the clock warning her of the early hour. It was only six and though sometimes she liked to sleep in after that nightmare she could not find her way back to the Land of Nod. With a sigh she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and grabbed some milk from the fridge. Hopefully this would calm her down. Just as she had replaced the milk the whole house began to shake with what felt like an earthquake, but she knew that was not what it was so with a shake of her head she headed out the door, her untouched milk sitting on the table.<p>

* * *

><p>Darien found himself woken up just minutes later as the quake shook the district he was in. Getting up he looked out the window to see the colors of the scouts lighting up the air several miles away from him, the skies above them lightening with the approach of dawn.<p>

"Great, another battle another lost hour of sleep," he grumbled before transforming. Would Sailor Moon already be there? Usually his transformation came on its own when she was in trouble, but there was no tingling. Maybe... Just then he heard it.

"Sailor Moon!" a female voice cried out. He could hear the pain behind the tone and quickly headed out his balcony down to the streets below. Within minutes he found himself on the battlefield with such a sight he almost gagged. Sailor Moon stood there, her fuku just barely there with a monster standing before her, it's hand holding her body in place. Blood poured from the blond.

"Moon!" he screamed out causing the monster to turn to him. Behind the monster stood man with short blond hair, his blue eyes burning into Moon's form as he stared at the fallen scout.

"Sailor Moon," the man sneered as the other scouts were tangled into traps woven by the monster who looked like a seamstress. As he looked closer he noticed that there were rather large needles protruding from Moon's legs and thighs where the blood seemed to be seeping from. "It seems that Lover boy has come for you." Moon looked over at him, her blue eyes dull in the brightening day.

"No," she said as she turned back to the other male. "That is not _my _lover. He is my friend and my companion." It seemed that Serena's voice was off. It was more elegant and soft, yet speaking to the male before them was harsh with suppressed anger. "My lover was in another life, in this one I remain untouched." With this the blond male became angry and ordered the monster at another needle. Tuxedo Mask would not allow this and threw a rose straight between it's red eyes causing blood to spurt out and cover the monster's face. It screamed out it's pain and rage at the skies above it causing it to release Sailor Moon. The blond female fell to the ground, her moan of pain barely audible as she stifled it.

"Sailor Moon, I grow tired of this fighting. Just give me the crystal and let us take over the Earth. The darkness will be wonderful." He watched as Tuxedo Mask lifted the girl and carried her away, her mouth letting out little whimpers.

"Iie (no), I will not let you do that! Beryl is the scum of the Earth, but Metilina is far worse." Sailor Moon looked up over her breasts as she could not lift her head any further from pain in her legs that surged through her small form. "_You _are the ones who are fighting a worthless fight! You were a General, a guardian of Earth! You protected your Prince and then you were taken away after killing your soul mate!" The blond male flinched as his eyes grew clear before a dark aura surged around him. "You killed Mars and then you wanted to take your own life in atonement, but she took you from her! Metilina needed you to continue doing her dirty work as Beryl was too attached to another human that she coveted more then Metilina coveted taking over the universes." Jedite began to writhe as he fought the fight between who he was and what he had been made into. Pulling her wand out of her space pocket Moon made to sit up letting Mask know to stand her up. With a wince she was on her feet, Tuxedo Mask held her waist as she began to call out, "Moon Healing Activation!" A shot of pure light hits the male in the chest, his hands clench his face as pain enters his form, his heart coming to life. Even as the light fights to bring him back Metilina and Beryl struggle to bring him back to their side. "Jadeite!" Sailor Moon screams. "Sailor Mars, Princess of Mars, is waiting for you! She has long awaited your arrival on this plain!" Jadeite looked over at her, his eyes clear. A scream of frustration shook the Earth as Evil lost hold on another general.

"Serenity?" he inquired as he looked at the hurt woman in Tuxedo Mask's arms. She nodded just seconds before feeling woozy. The other scouts walked over to them, now free from the monster's hold. They attacked the monster who had finally been able to remove the rose from between it's eyes as Jadeite stepped closer to the couple. "I am sorry," he whispered as he bowed low.

"I-I am fine. I just need to remove these needles and that should happen-n as soon as my friends kill that thing." Just as she said that Pluto let the monster have a Death Scream and it was gone. Just as it turned to dust the needle disappeared, but the wounds did not and Moon let out a gasp as more blood began to flow down her pale legs. "S-Seems they get more violent every time," the princess said with a smile to her friends. Uranus reached out and took the semi-conscious female from Mask's arms. He really did not want to release her, but he knew that he had no choice. She had not yet accepted him as her man and these women were her soldiers so he would have to step back. "Jadeite, come with us as I feel that we shall be able to reunite you with your love, Mars. She will be coming with the others in a short time. It will be after several weeks, but so she will be with you and Zoisite will be traveling with them. If you would-d like I can connect you to her to talk as I did for Zoi and Ami." The general nodded. Taking leave of the area Moon waved at Tuxedo Mask. He watched as they left, his mind on the reunion of the scouts with their loves, but the fact that Sailor Moon, no, Princess Serenity refused to be with him.

* * *

><p>So, that is it for this chapter. I will be working on my newest fic, but will not post it until these two are done. Please read and review. Enjoy.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

So, I felt the need to write some more. I hope that you are liking the writing, but even if you are not that bothers me not as I love to write and dream. So many ways a story could go, but at this is my story it will go my way. I would like to dedicate this to Starrlight1812. This person reviewed giving me one of the best reviews. Thank you again.

* * *

><p>Serenity looked at the general who followed as Uranus carried her down the street, her jumping soft as she tried to cushion the princess in her arms. Every jump made her want to scream, but she held it in. She held herself up even though she wanted to fall down and pass out.<p>

"Are you okay?" Uranus inquired as the city passed by them. She nodded at her soldier. She was fine, but she wanted them to believe it. She needed to sleep and everything would definitely be okay.

"I will be fine once I get some rest," Serena replied, her voice low and harsh. "Now." With that the soldier hurried even as the princess winced. She knew that she meant no matter what the cost. Several minutes later they arrived at their condo and soon the princess found herself in a nice comfy bed. "Call and let my parents know that I am at your house for the night. Tell them that I will be home later tomorrow evening." With that the young girl passed out leaving the general in the care of the three scouts. They looked at him with uncertainty while he looked at them with questions.

"Hmm... Let me make that call," Michiru stated as she walked away. Setsuna walked over to the general.

"Hello, Jadeite, my name is Setsuna. I am the Sailor of Time. You are most welcome in this house of the outer scouts." The pair looked over at Haruka, who was glaring at the male. "Even she welcomes you. I know that she looks scary, but she is worried for the princess just like you." Jadeite nodded his understanding.

"I would protect her as I would my prince," he stated. Haruka walked over to him, her eyes flashing a warning.

"You protect your prince, but here is the deal. You were wary of the Moon and it's observation of Earth. You only came to the moon for your Prince and your love." The male had the decency to look ashamed. "The princess knew this and yet let you come to her planet. You should be grateful, yet your hearts were clouded even with the love you had for her scouts. All of you." Pluto looked away from him to her princess, her future queen. "She is always gracious, yet she manages to get hurt in this life and the last."

"I will not allow her this misery," Jadeite declared. The females shook their heads as Michiru re-entered the room. She looked at her mate in confusion.

"Too late as her lover from the past has caused her pain now. He is her lover yet his new form has caused her nothing but pain and now that he knows her from his past he wants her. This is not her wish. She would have him as he should love her. This is a problem that will cause chaos in the near future." Just then the Earth trembled again, this time from a mightier force then that of the Negaverse. This was a new Evil.

"Oh no!" Serenity called from her bed, her body shuddering. This was not a good thing. This was anther evil that planned to wipe her mind. They wanted her and Darien to part. Darien was so far away, could she save him from what was happening? Was he ready for a true test? They had yet to find the crystal and now the test of love... "Help him!" she cried out as she awoke, her wounds not yet healed. "Haruka, go to him and help him." The blond looked at her in shock. Of all the scouts to choose.

"Pri-" The woman looked at her, her blue eyes violent.

"He is my King! YOUR king in the future whether I want him now or not!" This the blond scout understood and headed out as the the other blond lay back down, her brow sweating bullets as her skin turned pale. "I will not last much longer," the princess confided to the people in the room. "I need the crystal or I will not last til my seventeenth birthday. I know this much. Please, Michiru, take the wand and find the people holding the crystals. Give them to me or to Darien. Do not give them to anyone but us." The blue haired girl nodded as she took the wand in her hands, her mind spinning with the power from the pink stick. Jadeite stepped forward.

"How may I help my Princess?" he inquired. She looked at him.

"Go, go to our Prince and help him until your bride comes. When she comes you must protect her and no one else." With that command he bowed and headed out to his prince. "Pluto, I know that this is wrong and this was not meant to happen, but I messed up and this is how it will be. I will fade, but I hope that I will not die for the Earth will fade into darkness as the Prince will fall into darkness so I ask a favor of you if I should die. Do not tell him. Let him believe that I am alive and let him continue to fight for Earth thinking that he is fighting for me." The scout of time nodded. With that the princess closed her eyes and drifted off into a painful sleep.

_Serenity looked in front of her. What was that? Was that the moon again? Was she here again looking into her past? Just then she saw her mother, but her mother was several inches taller than her. Yes, she was in her past, but this might be a good memory._

_"Serenity," her mother said with a sad smile. Oh, no, this was not going to be good. Her mother was in several of her memories so she knew when they were not going to turn out right and then one had the means to do just that._ _"Seems that Rei of the Planet of Mars has had a vision of your next life. She sees you with your prince again, but you will still go though so much pain for him. Are you ready for that in this life and the next?" Serenity nodded. This man that her friend had predicted was worth it as she had already had dreams of him. Rei could never tell her who it was, but Serenity already knew who it was and she was ready for him. He was her man from years prior, her past and her future. There was no one else._

_"Yes, mother. I know who he is and am ready for him in every life I may lead. There will be no other."_

_"Good, my daughter, your father was my one and only. I met him at the tender age of twenty. We had so much love for each other, but your grandmother, my mother, was against it. I fought her on it and then she gave in when all my suitors all died in battle. It was meant to be. I know how this is so I know what you need and will not stand in the way. I love you, my daughter and will stand aside for you to complete what you must. Know that I love you and will be there to send you one." Her mother had known and had waited while what had happened went on. This was how it had to be._

_"Mother, I love you. Please guide me to the end," Serenity said._

Serena sat up as pain griped her, her body now fighting and failing to hold her as the pain crawled up her legs making her grimace. This was what she had to pay for her love. Every life it would be the same, but she would gladly pay for this. With an anguished sigh she lay back.

"Endymion, I love you. I will be with you every step of the way."

* * *

><p>Michiru headed down the street her eyes darting from side to side. She was entrusted with this deed and she had just weeks to save her princess. What was she to do but look and look as much as she could. Just as she took another couple steps the light on the wand went off.<p>

"Damn," the woman cursed. She was lucky.

* * *

><p>Haruka frowned as she stopped in front of the large building. The guard at the door frowned at her, his brown eyes looking her up in down.<p>

"I am here for Darien. I do not know what floor or what his door is under, but tell him that Haruka is here for Serena and he will know who I am." At first the guard appeared to not want to do what she said, but looking at her glare changed his mind and did as he was asked. Seconds later she was motioned inside with a number of his condo. Walking to the elevator she punched in the correct numbers and headed to his condo. Minutes later she found herself at his door and knocked on the large black door.

"One second," Darien called out just seconds before he opened the door to find the one person he hated beyond reason. This was the one person who he would fear beyond that of the Dark Kingdom. This one was super protective of his love and yet prevented him from his love. "What do you want?" he inquired, his eyes glaring at the woman before him. "Besides cutting off my dick and feeding it to me?" The woman before him let not out even a chuckle.

"She sent me." Darien nodded. "I am to help you to fight you as she can not, but mark my words. As soon as she is ready to fight I am gone."

* * *

><p>Starrlight1812 and xSapphirexRosesxFanx are the only other ones that reviewed and I would like to thank them for their reviews. I love Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask fanfiction. I hope that you enjoyed.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Michiru walked around the complex before heading to the city where she walked by Crown. That was when it happened! The wand went off! She turned, her aquamarine hair swirling around her as she looked into the building, the silhouette of Andrew standing before a woman with reddish brown hair, the long locks pulled back in a ponytail. Michiru walked into the cafe to hear Andrew beg the woman to be reasonable.

"You need to be reasonable," the woman said, her tone harsh. "If you truly loved me then you would not make me choose!" The woman crossed her arms as the blond male frowned at her, but the aqua haired girl could tell he was hurt.

_'Which one is it?' _she asked herself as she eyed the pair. "Andrew?" she inquired. "Is everything alright?" The woman looked over at her, her eyes cold yet questioning.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend, Reika," he said motioning to the woman next to him. "We were just talking about something." Michiru held onto the wand still wondering which one it was, but then it hit her. Serena had had the wand this whole time and it had not gone off around Andrew so it must be this woman, Reika.

"I am pleased to meet you, Reika," she said as she extended her hand to shake the older woman's hand. "I am sorry I was concerned as your voiced raised. I will be going now," she said as she left the building as quickly leaving the pair to hash out their argument, but she did not go far. As soon as she was outside she ran to the side of the building and without thinking she transformed just a harsh wind tore through the air bringing with it an evil. The scout of the ocean and of intuition ran into the fray with one word into her communicator. As she entered the room she found herself face to face with another general. This one had long brown hair and his eyes looked a little crazy. In his hands he held a black crystal. What was that thing?

"Who the fuck are you?" she called out as she eyed the scared couple in the corner, Andrew covered his female as he glared at the male before them. He glanced at her for a second and she could tell by his face that he was not worried by her.

"My name is Nephrite. I am one of the four generals of Beryl and I am here to take the crystal which this one carries," he said as he motioned to the pair still eying him with distaste. With that he turned from her and concentrated on them. "You need to leave me b-" He was cut off as the scout punched him smack in the face, his nose bleeding from the impact.

"You need to shut the fuck up," the woman warned. "You are not _her _generals!" This was her time to take over for their princess as she needed those crystals now! "You belong to Earth!" The man in front of her glared as the pair in the corner watched the confrontation. Just then someone grabbed them from behind and yanked them out the back door. Andrew was about to fight the figure holding them until he saw who it was.

"Darien?" he inquired at the masked hero. Darien nodded as the woman next to him looked shocked.

"Is he a hero like you?" she inquired hatefully as the wind blew through the alley that they now hid in. He shook his head at her. "A civilian?" Darien nodded again. "You let an innocent in on your life? This something that not even Serenity let others into!" With that the scout left them alone as she joined her lover in the other room.

"Who is that?" Andrew inquired. Darien shook his head.

"Someone that I have to endure for my love's sake," was his soft response. "That woman is Uranus, a scout of the princess that I have been looking for." Reika looked at the pair. She was in shock. Darien? Tuxedo Mask? They were one and the same? This was too much and with that she fainted. "Looks like she went into shock," the dark haired hero stated. "Tell me," he continued. "What happened?" Andrew frowned as he held onto his girlfriend.

"A man came in saying that Reika has a crystal in her and he wanted it for his queen." Darien looked at him in shock. Their first carrier was Reika? Damn.

"Neptune is the one with the aquamarine hair. She is here to help and will cause no harm to your girlfriend, but if the man get a hold of her then she will become a monster," Tuxedo Mask explained with a frown, "but we must get her away from here. Take her to my apartment and wait for us there." Andrew nodded before heading off. Just as he turned the corner a green haired woman appeared.

"Hello, Andrew," she said with a smile. "My name is Pluto and I am here to take you away from the fight. Serenity will help you and her," she said as she pointed to Reika.

"But," he started to protest just as the door to his building burst open and Sailor Uranus was blasted into a nearby wall, the brick wall collapsing around her as she lay there dazed for only a moment as a monster that looked like a beauty shop gone awry came out of the smoke. "Never mind," he said as he reached out for the scout of time. Within the time that he reached for her and the time that he let go he found himself in a condo bigger then Darien's. "Wow."

"Serenity will see you and help in protecting you, but you must never reveal her form for you will put her in danger as well as yourself. Am I understood?" He nodded as he carried Reika in his arms following the green haired scout. They entered into a vast room filled with little to no accessories. In the middle of the bright gold room lay Serena, her face pale and her eyes closed. She lay on a bed decorated in gold and white, as if made for a princess.

"Serena?" This little girl was a Princess and a savior? "Is she okay?" he inquired of the scout standing before him. He watched as she looked over at the blond laying there, her eyes becoming soft.

"She will be fine if they manage to get all of the rainbow crystals. This is how we will save her." Andrew looked down at his girlfriend. She had one of those crystals, the male had said so and so had Darien. "Yes, she has one in her as well, the blue gem which holds Rikoukeidar, a monster from the Negaverse."

"A monster?" Andrew cried as he eyed his girlfriend.

"Yes, the monster that is inside her was once a monster that fought against the scouts on the moon. It was sealed away and was allowed to become human by Queen Serenity, the true mother of Serena. She was named after her mother in her past life and even in this life. Once the crystal is freed then the monster will come out, but Serenity will save her before a fight should happen." Andrew nodded his understanding as he stepped forward.

"Andrew," Reika said as she woke up, her dark eyes finding his. "What is going on? Where are we?" Andrew gives her the short of it making sure that she understands that they may speak of this to no one, but Reika is stuck on the part about becoming a monster.

"Reika, you must never tell anyone," Pluto warns. "and you must trust the princess. She will not let you get hurt." Reika nods even though she is violently scared, but as she looks up at Andrew she can see that he truly believes that all will be fine.

"Okay," Reika says, "I believe if Andrew believes in the princess."

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Mask threw a barrage of roses at the wanna be hair dresser while Uranus ran behind and clobbered the thing from behind. Within minutes they had the thing down on the ground and tired.<p>

"Oh come onnnn..." the thing whined. "Just _let _me give you an new do!" Mask looked at the thing in horror.

"You didn't want to cut our hair, you wanted to cut our _necks!_" At this the monster smirked. "Ug," he said as he turned to Neptune. "Can we kill this thing and be on our way?" The woman nodded as she handed the wand to Mask. He looked at her and then at the wand that she was holding out to him. "What do I do with this?"

"Obviously you use it, duh," Uranus said as she turned her back on him. Tuxedo Mask took the moon wand and turning back to the monster he held out the wand. "Just say what she says." At this he blanched.

"Moon Healing Activation!" he said as the wand acknowledged him and began to glow. He felt what she felt every time as the wand filled him with warmth and before his eyes flashed more memories of the Moon Kingdom. He saw Serenity as a young child, just barely five years of age. She wore a little white dress similar to what he had seen her in on several occasions on the moon. When he came to he found himself still holding the wand, the moon on it smoking, and Uranus and Neptune just staring at him in awe.

"Hello, Earth to Mask!" Neptune said with a strange look on her face. "You saw something?" she inquired. He nodded as he looked down at the wand.

"I saw Serenity as a child in the gardens on the Moon. She looked so happy, yet so sad." The scouts traded looks as they took the wand from him. "We need to get to my house where I told the two of them to go to." Just then Uranus' communicator went off. She took it out and noticed that it was Pluto. Pushing the button she came to face to face with the scout of time.

"Yes," Uranus said as Neptune grew close to see what their friend had to say.

"We have Andrew and Reika with us at the condo. Are you done with the monster?" Neptune answered with a positive.

"YOU are not done with me!" an angry male voice hollared as he appeared floating above them. "You may have destroyed the monster, but you have yet to destroy me!" The man landed before them, his dark brown hair swirling around him. "I want to know what you did with my partners!" Mask stood up and stepped infront of the women.

"They are with me like they rightfully should be!" he hollared. The man looked down at him.

"With you? You? Who are you?" he asked, his eyes turning violent. "You mean nothing to us!" Just then who should appear but Jadeite.

"You are wrong," the male stated as he approached the evil general. "This is our prince! This is our friend and brother! We are Generals of the Earth here to protect our Prince and the women we hold dear." He then turned to the women behind him. "She awaits the wand to release Rikoukeidar from Reika." The two women nodded before heading away. Jadeite turned back to Nephrite. "You have been brainwashed like we all were. You and Kunzite are the only ones who are left and we need you with us. Come back to the light and be with Jupiter." At the name of his former love his eyes became soft, but then he glared.

"Jupiter? What would she want with me? How could those girls forgive what we did to them? We killed them!" he cried out, his voice harsh, yet anguished.

"Mercury has forgiven Zoi and Mars awaits me when she comes to this country. I know that Jupiter is just waiting for you. She will forgive you, but most of all Serenity is here and she has forgiven all of us our past deeds. She was there. She saw what happened!" The dark haired male watched as his two generals hashed it out.

"I have forgiven you for what is the past?" he spoke up.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank all my readers who are also authors. You will find most of their work either here or at Destiny's Gateway. I hope that you will enjoy what I have written and what they write. <strong> sailor silvimoon<strong> has some great stories on Sailor Moon. Thanks again to loveinthebattlefield, sailor silvimoon, xSapphirexRosesxFanx , Starrlight1812 ,and xx Twilight Princess xx for being my faithful reviewers. This chapter is for you and all the authors who enjoy writing for themselves and those who love to read them.


	16. Chapter 16

Nephrite turned to Tuxedo in shock. _What was past? _Was he telling the truth?

"You are my friend no matter what life we live." The brown haired male continued to stare at the pair in confusion. "Jadiete and Zoi live in happiness now, free from hate and evil. Don't you want to be free?" he inquired. Just then the most unexpected thing happened. Lita showed up, her brown locks flying around her head as her tiara glowed green, the gem catching Nephrite's attention.

"Nephie," the girl said as she looked deep into his eyes. "Do you really hate me or do you love me as you used to?" At this the male clenched his fist, blood dripping from his fingers as his nails cut deep into his skin. He seemed to be in pain. "I have long since forgiven you, but before I could utter the words on the moon you were taken from me, my spirit tried to follow you but you were gone. _She _took you from _me_!" At that the male before them let out a yell so loud the earth below them seemed to shake for him as the clouds formed and let out a downpour that Nephrite was forced to the ground.

"Mako!" he cried. "You are my love, but she told me that I killed your love!" Jupiter ran to him, her arms out to catch him as he collapsed. They held each other as the rain poured and lightening struck high above their heads. "Oh, Mako, I am so sorry for what I did I w-"

"Oh, Neph, I knew that she overtook you. You were wary of the Moon, but I knew that you loved me and I know that you love me even now." Mask stepped forward.

"I am glad that you have each other, but Serenity needs us to help Reika." The pair nodded. As the pair followed the others to the Outer Scout's condo they held onto each other, getting comfort from each other as the storm raged above.

* * *

><p>Serena awoke as a lightening strike streaked across the skies, her skin crawling with her fear of the great booming of the storm outside. She looked outside, her blue eyes taking in the storm as she watched the rain beat against the window.<p>

"Serenity?" a female voice called making the blond turn to her. There stood Pluto, her still in her scout form.

"Pluto? What are you doing? I thought you were at the battle." The green haired scout nodded.

"I went as you asked and brought the one called Andrew with his woman," she stated stepping back to show her the pair waiting.

"Andrew, of knight of past," the blond stated, her eyes glazed. "Your wife along side you even in this time of the present." The pair looked at her in shock. "You were once a great knight, Knight of the Moon and this was your wife at that time. You are named Motoki and this is your woman who has retained her name even now." Reika blushed. They had been past lovers?

"I thought that she had been a monster?" Andrew inquired, still in fear of his love's pain and life. The princess nodded.

"She is, but that was not her past. She was a mighty woman and when she was reborn she was unfortunate to retain that monster. We will force it out so that we may vanquish it."

"I am ready," Reika said as she stepped forward. Serenity looked over at the red headed female, her eyes softening.

"Are you ready for that which you must go through?" The red headed woman nodded. She felt the pull, the power of her princess. She was a true Lunar woman and knew that her Princess would allow no harm to come to her or her own.

"Please, Princess of the Moon, My Savior, My Princess of Every Fate. Please free me from this Evil in my heart." The princess nodded.

"I will free you," she said just as the scouts from the outside entered the house. "Uranus, Neptune," she called, her voice soft. "Bring me my wand so that I may free this child of the moon." The two lovers brought her the moon wand, their eyes looking over their princess who still looked like she was dying, but said nothing as they handed over the wand. "My scouts, this is the time for the first of many to be allowed over to us as they are our brethren and our country men. Please, once she is one let us search for more." The scouts nodded and then she began the phrase, "Moon Healing Escalation!" A bright light left the wand and encircled the red headed woman who let out a scream. Andrew tried to run to his girlfriend but was restrained by Uranus who shook her head at him in warning. As the light cleared there stood a monster like they had never seen, but the crystal was floating before her. Mask ran in front of the monster and retrieved the blue gem as Neptune rushed forward to subdue the creature that Reika had become. The woman who stood before them was a lime green with a black one piece on. She wore a monocle and a golden bracelet on her left arm. Her hair was quite wild, not like the woman that was trapped inside. Neptune knocked the monster in the face with her fist, the warning from the princess still fresh in her mind. _She retains your powers and then destroys you with them. Use only physical attacks._ So that was what she was doing now. The blow knocked the woman back, her eyes flashing a dangerous red color as she stood up. In her hand appeared a beaker, the shape that of disfigured cone.

"Why don't you blast me with your powers, or are you afraid that you are too weak?" the monster taunted. Neptune brushed off the insult as she cared not what the monster thought of her and her powers. Instead she started throwing punches at the green skinned female who did not seem to be able to block them. She was a physically weak female monster who relied on tricks to win her battles, but the scouts were prepared and it only took a matte of minutes before the monster was worn out enough that Serena could heal it. Again she called out her phrase and again light descended on the rainbow crystal carrier who now had no way to fight them and was forced to become her human again, the monster now killed. Andrew ran to Reika's side and pulled her close as she sighed in contentment from the ordeal being over. She herself held little damage to her person and remembered nothing of the battle. With a sigh Serena collapsed on the bed, her scouts running to her side as Tuxedo Mask watched them. He could not move toward her as the girls blocked him from approaching. With a sigh he turned to his friend and Reika.

"Good that everything worked out," Tuxedo Mask said as he helped his friend up. "My only worry is that upon you being here and seeing all that you have seen that the Negaverse is going to want to attack you." At those words Pluto turned to the trio with Neptune and Uranus watching.

"This is a problem, but also is the fact that even though her own family knows nothing of her past they will target them along with any other loved ones they have."

"This is true," Jupiter said. "But I think that I have an idea on how to fix that problem." She turned to Uranus. "You said that we could bunk here, but how about the others that are in need of protection? May they stay here as well?" Uranus smirked.

"I don't see why not, I mean they are the brethren of Serenity and I would hate for anything to happen to her loved ones." With that the decision was made.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoyed that. I know it was short, but I ran into a writer's block and need a while to think up some more. My vacation is ending today so back to work!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank all my reviewers and people who added me and my stories to their favorites.

* * *

><p>It seemed like days went by before more of the scouts came. Rei showed up and Jadeite was all over her. Of course it took a little time for the priestess to get used to having him around her when she had been so alone before the scouts. Soon Hotaru came with Ami and Zoi. Lastly came Mina, who had to finish up her movie before she could help them. At last all the scouts were together, but Serenity was so much weaker now and they had only found the blue gem.<p>

"We will be expecting more help with the way the evil is combining," Serena said as she looked over her friends. Michiru was the only one missing as she hunted down another gem holder as no more were close to their location, which was fine to a point because if they ever had a battle they might learn where the princess had been hidden. "They will arrive in less then a day and will be vital in the annihilation of the evil forces that are combining together on the outskirts of our universe." The group nodded. "Andrew and Reika, I need you to stay in the compound no matter what happens, you will be the safest here." The couple nodded. "This means twenty-four seven. If you need anything let us know and it will be provided." Once again the couple nodded. They knew that she was trying to keep them safe. "Now, you only have your sister?" Andrew nodded. "And your parents have long since passed?" Reika nodded. "I will send Darien out to get your sister as it will be safest for her here as well." With that she sent Darien out. He looked a little miffed at being told to leave her side, but did as she asked of him. Haruka was sent after him while the generals all watched their loves, cept for Mina, whose love was still on the other side. She sat next to Serenity, her blond head down. She was sad, but knew that her princess would free him as soon as he showed. Just then Luna ran into the crowded room, her dark eyes landing on her princess.

"We have a problem on the outskirts of town. Neptune needs back up now!"

"Why didn't she call us?" Lita inquired.

"She was ambushed and had no time! It's Kunzite and he has released the next monster!" Serena groaned as she closed her eyes. Yes, it was good that he now just came out with them waiting for them, but which one did he have? "It was the red gem and we need to get down there before he harms Neptune and runs off with the gem!" The group nodded and headed out leaving Serena with Reika and Andrew who rushed around getting water and a rag to help with her pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Neptune was dodging attacks left and right from a power ranger looking monster with attacks that would be the envy of said characters.<p>

"Stay still and accept my present!" the monster growled. Neptune shook her head as she again dodged his attack. She was thankful that Luna had been with her as she had been blindsided with the attack and hand not been able to alert the other scouts for assistance. Just as she dodged another attack she saw a blast of green-blue lightening shoot past her and hit the monster. The surprise of the attack showed as the white haired accomplice jumped back, the monster screaming out his agony as the lightening engulfed his form.

"Hey you!" a female called out as several forms appeared behind Neptune. She turned to her saviors who smirked in satisfaction as the monster finally fell to his knees. "My name is Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Lightening! Step away and give us that gem!" The white haired male turned to her, but the one that really caught his attention was the blond standing next to the Sailor, her hair pulled back in a red bow.

"We are the Scouts of the Moon and with our Generals of the Earth we will defeat you!" The white haired enemy smirked as he looked past the girls to see his companions.

"My name is Kunzite, but I am sure that you know that as my former partners stand behind you. The monster that you see with me is Gesen and he would _love _to play with you, but unfortunately I have no time for such idol time.' With that he made to leave, but Venus called out to him, her eyes shimmering.

"Kunz!" she cried. "Don't leave us!" He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "You know that what you are doing is wrong! Why are you fighting against us, your friends?" He chuckled darkly at her attempt to change his mind.

"Ah, you are a very beautiful girl, but you can never understand me and I am afraid I do not know who you are." Venus just about fainted in anguish, but Neptune grabbed her hand for moral support.

"Ah, but you do know her," a male voice called from the shadows. Kunzite glanced over toward the voice, his eyes squinting to see the figure hiding there. His voice did sound familiar and if he was to admit it the female had looked familiar too, but how were they? He knew nothing next to his Queen and mistress. "She is your formerly engaged. She is the Guardian of Love." The white haired villain turned to look at the blond haired scout. She was? "I am your Prince." With that Darien stepped out dressed in attire unfamiliar to those used to Tuxedo Mask. "I am Endymion, Prince of Earth, Guardian of the Golden Crystal." Uranus stood behind him, his attire similar to his tux, but with armor fitted around it and a sword fitted to his side. "Kunzite, come back to the ones who care and you know that Beryl could care less about what happens to you just like she could care less if any of her _minions _died or lived. You are just a pawn to her, a tool that is welded by her for her use." The other generals nodded their acceptance of what the dark haired male was saying.

"You know that this is true," Zoisite stated stepping forward. Suddenly belts of white with a broach with blue and red went flying past Kunzite and strapped around the group, one for everyone apiece. With a jolt from Gesen the group was forced to the ground with a scream of anguish and pain.

"You beings just need to shut the fuck up," Gesen screamed. "Feel the pain from the shock of surprise." With that he let another jolt flow from him unto the group already gasping from the pain that still seeped from their bodies.

"Ahhhh!" Venus screamed as her small form writhed. The white haired general watched her movements as she screamed out her pain. Somehow he could feel it, the pain she was feeling and it forced him to take a step toward the female.

"I hope that you are all enjoying this!" Gesen crowed. He drew out this really large mallet, the color of it red like blood. He raised it above his head and eyed the group. "Who shall be first?" he inquired before he saw that Kunzite was approaching a scout in orange and he made his choice.

* * *

><p>Serenity sat up in her bed as she felt it, the pain of her scouts. She had to help them! Forcing her weak body into a standing position seemed to take hours for the small blond, but she managed. Pulling out her broach she called out her phrase, her body filling with power, not enough to take all the pain away, but enough to allow her to leave the building. She ordered the pair of humans to stay in the building and wait for them to return. With that she ran down the street, her body protesting to the movement, but she forced herself to move as fast as she could to make it to her scouts.<p>

* * *

><p>Kunzite screamed out at the Gesen as the monster let his mallet drop.<p>

"Stop!" he yelled, but to no avail as the monster continued to drop the red instrument of death on Venus who now was looking up with wide blue eyes at the weapon. Kunzite stepped into the path of the monster, who still just grinned and continued the descent of the tool. Just as it was meters from its intended target a golden disk jammed into the great monster's back causing blood to splatter all close to him.

"Stop you fucking monster!" a voice called out as the golden disk returned to its owner. With another twist of the persons hand and the disk headed out again, this time the disk cut through the cords attached to the belts on the groups bodies. As the disk cut through them they disappeared, the monster now standing but just barely as blood seeped down its back and onto the concrete below him. "You are just as us! You are just inhabiting something that you should never have been allowed." Everyone looked over to see that their savior was none other then Sailor Moon, her form standing tall even though Endymion could see that she was hurting and they had so little time to find the last several gems to save her. Sweat beaded down the blonds face and down her back but she held her position. She turned to Neptune who threw her the wand. The blond grasped it and aimed it at Gesen. "MMMMooooonnnn Heeeeaaallllinnnggggg Acccctttiiivvvaaationnn!" As soon as the word left her mouth she fell to her knees the monster gone and the Game Machine Joe left in it's place. As Endymion approached her with the others in tow Moon looked up. "Kunzite, you are a fool if you think that that monster was yours to control!" The white haired general looked up at her as he still stood over Venus. "That monster would have killed you too as Beryl would have wanted it. Come to us. Let us protect you." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked down as Venus took hold of his leg, her blue eyes looking up at him with such love that his eyes cleared of the veil that Metalina had placed on them and he saw what he really was and who he was surrounded by. He pulled Venus into his eyes and called her by her name.

"Minako, I am sorry for what I did." Venus smiled at her past name.

"You were long forgiven. I was waiting for you to return to me." They hugged as their world was right.

"Serenity!" Endymion cried as Moon fell, her body caught by him, but her eyes shutting against the pain that returned to her body as she transformed. "Look away!" he ordered, his voice cold. He knew she had been naked but for only a second, but he would not allow _anyone_, even her scouts to see her form. He stood up with his princess in his arms and walked away, the group now following him as they headed back to the condo with Game Machine Joe, who though not wanting their help knew that he should listen to them for his safety.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I will write more soon.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to thank all for reading my story, even if you did not review. I am sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I have had writers block and have decided to rest my mind. I have read several books and have read other writers' fanfiction letting my own mind refresh. Now that I have I can continue to write a great fanfic.

* * *

><p>As soon as the now much larger group returned to the house a now untransformed Darien placed Serenity on her bed, her skin paler then it had been, her body weak from the form she had taken. Setsuna entered the room just as Darien covered his Princess' form. She held her hand over the blond's forehead and closed her eyes. A lavender glow surrounded her and Serenity. Seconds went by, then minutes as the Sailor of Time meditated over their fallen leader. Soon the woman opened her red eyes, her expression grim.<p>

"By using that form she has lost more time. We must find the gems _now_," the scout informed their Prince. He nodded as he looked down at the sleeping woman. "I will send Michiru, Lita, Ami, Zoisite, Nephrite and Haruka back out to search for the gems in one area while the other warriors will go with me to another. I will use my powers to search out the gems as well. If we do this then we should find them well before her time expires. We now have the red and the blue gem leaving just five more gems to acquire. You shall stay here to protect the princess and the rest of the house." Darien nodded. He would protect her at any cost. Just then Reika entered the room with Andrew in tow.

"What do we need to do?" the woman inquired. "We wish to help." Joe, aka Game Machine Joe, came in behind the couple and nodded.

"We will need medical kits and beds ready for any wounded people," Darien stated as he moved to show the others where kits in the house were. Haruka, while helping him, had given him information about the Outer Scouts' house and where to find the necessities, whether it was food or aides. As soon as he left Setsuna called all the warriors into another room to discuss the arrangements for locating the other gems. She readied them within the hour while Darien had the others prepare rooms for any injured parties. Soon the groups left the house leaving just the five to themselves.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town another person was searching for the gems, this one was an unknown minion, one who did not belong to Beryl. The small woman walked slowly around the area, her green eyes moving back and forth as she surveyed her surroundings.<p>

"This should make a very nice place for my master," the small woman stated out loud, a smirk quirking on her red lips. With that the woman was gone a swirl of green leaves the only evidence that she had even been there.

* * *

><p>Serena shot up in the bed, her body shaking and sweaty as she looked around. Darien appeared in a heart beat, almost as if he sensed her awakening.<p>

"Serena? Are you okay?" he asked, concern clear on his face as he sat down on the bed, his firm hands holding her shaking ones. She looked up at him, her blue eyes murky and lighter then they had been just hours prior. "Serena? Your eyes..." he said, his voice fading at the fear in her eyes and on her face.

"Darien, I can't see very well," the small bond said, fear tinging her tone. "I can see that you are in front of me, but I can't see your features very well." Serena was scared. She could see his shape and the colors. She could tell that he was wearing a black shirt that cut off just past his shoulders and that he was wearing blue jeans that were tight, but she could not see the lines, they all just blurred together like a painting that someone had spilled water on. "I am scared," she said, her voice quaking as tears filled her eyes. "What is happening?" Darien sighed, his heart breaking. Serena did not know that even though she had saved her loved ones she had sacrificed herself.

"Serena," he said softly. "Setsuna said that what you did for you took away some of your time." Serena thought about this for a second and even though she was scared she would have willingly sacrificed her life for him and for her friends. She nodded.

"Darien, I know that I said that thing about us," she said, her smile quivery, "but I would do anything for you. I will protect you and I will protect my warriors." Darien frowned. She would die for them? Though he was touched by her sentiment he would never allow her to that. He would protect her!

"Serena, I would never ask that of you and neither would any of your true friends. You are the sun, the brightness in our bleak world." At this the blond smiled, truly smiled. He did love her, not just her past self. She reached out, her energy still low and put her arms around him. Darien was shocked at first, but recovered quickly enough to pull Serena into his arms. They sat like that for what seemed like hours before pulling apart. Darien smiled down at her. "You need to eat something so let me go make you something, ok?" Serena nodded.

"Just something simple," she said. He nodded. With that the dark haired male exited the room leaving her to her own thoughts. Serena lay back on her pillows and closed her eyes, resting them and her body until he returned.

* * *

><p>Pluto headed the group down the streets in their transformed states looking for a signal from her orb, the staff held in front of her as her red eyes looked around. She wondered if the others were having any better luck finding a gem and just as she thought that the orb lite up pulling the tall scout toward the right. They followed her as she headed down an ally, her form moving quickly through the muck on the streets, past the bums drinking their mid day meal while others slept off their meals in boxes or just against the walls. Soon they came to the end of the darkness and into the light only to find themselves viewing one of the crystal carriers running from a monster with a young male watching the action. He was just over six foot, the male, his blond hair long and flowing down his back. His skin was tan that contrasted with his even lighter clothing. He wore a blue uniform that was so light it was almost white. He turned to look at them, his eyes a cold blue like ice chips.<p>

"Well, lookie lookie, what do I have here?" he turned his full form toward them, his movements like water, fluid in motion. "Seems we have some interlopers." The monster in the background continued to chase the carrier while the man walked over to them, stopping just feet from them. "What do you want?" he inquired icily.

"That person over there," Pluto said extending her staff, a mist leaving the orb. The male frowned as he noticed that the everything that the mist touched stopped, the time staff stopping all motion.

"Ahh," said the man with a chilly laugh. "You must be able to stop time. She did say that her enemy had many talents, but I was not aware of this trait." Holding out his hands a golden orb encased him, but left his monster vulnerable. The mist stopped all around them, the large beast stopped just as it was reaching for the human it had been after. Said human was saved from this as Pluto willed it. The man, a priest dressed in black turned just feet from the group when he noticed that the monster was no longer following him.

"Oh, thank God," the man whispered as he looked at his saviors. "Thank you for your deliverance." Pluto nodded, Kunzite stepping forward.

"We have helped you, but we too require something from you, but it is for your own good." The priest looked at them curiously.

"What do you require from me?" he asked.

"You hold within you a monster that was preserved in you through a gem that is also in you." The priest looked skeptical for a second and then seemed to accept it.

"What do I need to do?" The evil man stood in his bubble still, just watching them, his cold eyes drilling into them.

"We will take you with us so that we may get it out of you. Will you trust us to free you from this evil. If you do not and will not come with us; this man will take it from you and then use you as the monster to do his bidding. You will lose your freedom." The priest looked over his shoulder at the monster that had been chasing him and then to the male that controlled said monster and shuddered. Looking back at Kunzite he nodded.

"I will come with you." The white haired general took the priest off to the side so that the scouts could deal with the monster that was still frozen. Saturn ran up with her Silence Glaive and with a single swipe the monster was gone, not even a scream filled the afternoon air. The master of the monster glared at them as they left, Pluto and Saturn standing there before him as the others took the priest, named Hanib, to the house. Within minutes they were gone. As soon as they were gone so were Pluto and Saturn. The male stood there, his eyes glaciers in the warm air, the aura around him positively frozen. This was something that Beryl, his mistress, was not going to like. With a flick of his wrist he was gone.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town the other group was running after Neptune who was rushing after the signal the moon wand was giving her. Their target was not on the move, but very close to where they were, but the Scout of Intuition was following her gut and it was saying that evil was occurring where they were going. Turning the corner of a near by building had them coming face to face with a very pissed off monster. This monster was a giant cat, its fur like that of a animal from Pet Cemetery. It was bulky on top and slim in the middle before becoming bulky on bottom, like a muscle builder. It towered over the girls, the gold band around its neck glistening in the bright light of afternoon. Around its neck was also a band with several feathers on it like an Indian ornament. It looked at them with such malice that they all stepped back almost falling on each other. Taking a step toward them the creature growled a warning.<p>

"We need to subdue it and call Darien to come here!" Nephrite yelled. Neptune nodded.

"Uranus!" she yelled back to her partner. "Call the prince to us, let him know what has happened and that we need his assistance as only he or Moon can use the wand." The taller scout nodded and moved away from the group while staying close enough to assist if needed. "All right!" Neptune yelled. "Guys, I need you on that side and girls on that end!" she commanded while pointing out where she wanted them. They all rushed to follow her orders as quickly as she gave them. Soon they had surrounded the monster and were attacking it from all sides.

"Darien, we need you down here! One of them is already been transformed!" Uranus yelled into her com link. After giving directions she headed for the fray only to stop dead upon seeing a small woman about ten feet away from the fight. She had to have been at least five foot five with long black hair, her pale skin so light she could have passed for a dead body. She was clad in green to match her deep green eyes that watched the battle with a small smirk. In her hand she held a violet gem. "Damn," the Scout of Sky and Fury took to action coming down on the unsuspecting female with her sword knocking into the woman. Upon contact the unknown female was thrown to the ground, the violet gem falling from her slender fingers. Uranus ran after it and managed to grab it just as the woman jumped up and attacked her.

* * *

><p>Serena grimaced as she sat the food down on the counter. It had been mere minutes ago that Darien had been called to the fight as one of the carriers had been turned into a monster and she was worried. It was because she could not fight that he had been called. She should be there! She should be welding that moon wand to free that human!<p>

"Damn!" she said slamming her fist into the marble counter causing her to grimace again as pain shot through her arm. "Should not have done that," she muttered to herself.

"It will be fine," a male voice said. She turned to find Andrew in the doorway. "Darien obviously has been doing this for a long time and is still in one piece so he will be fine." Serena nodded. "Now we should get you to bed. If he finds out that you were out and that we let you he will kill us all!" the male said with a laugh. Serena nodded as she allowed him to assist her to her room where Reika was holding back the sheets. The pair helped her into her bed just as the front door opened and a lot of voices filled the house. Serena looked at the door in hope, but when the first group came in she frowned. It was not him, but then she should be happy that no one was hurt even if it was killing her waiting even one second for him to return. Pluto came in and behind her was the rest of them, a new male in the group dressed like a priest. This was another carrier, she could feel it.

"Princess, this Hanib, he is here of his own free will. He has been informed of most of what will happen to him." The man nodded as he stepped forward. This was one of her own. Most of the people on Earth had once belonged to the Moon, they just forgot their past life like most people did.

"I am glad that you came to us willingly. You do understand that you will turn to a monster for a few seconds before we may take the monster out of you?" The man nodded. "Good, unfortunately this will have to wait as the wand is with the other group and they have to use it now as one of the carriers is already on a rampage." She aimed this at the whole group. "Darien was called in to manage the wand. It appeared that this monster was feline looking so I figured that it was Bakene." Pluto nodded. "I would like for all of you to assist them." She proceeded to give them directions and soon they were off leaving Serena and the humans together. She looked over at them and with a sigh laid back down on her pillows. "Please show Hanib to his room," she said to Reika. The female nodded and showed him out of the room. Looking at Andrew she sighed again. "We might need to start preparing for injuries as Bakene is the worst out of all seven. Also, would you mind cooking tonight's meal. We need _a lot _of food." Andrew nodded.

"Don't mind at all. The rooms are all ready for injured fighters and carriers as well as supplies to bandage." Serena smiled.

"Darien is already behaving like the King he will be." With a smile she closed her eyes leaving Andrew to himself. The blond smiled and headed out to prepare dinner.

* * *

><p>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I have left you hanging and there is a reason... No, I just felt like being evil! *cackles as hands clasp together* Mwahahahahahahaha... *Clears throat* Anyway... Hope you enjoyed and will hopefully have another chapter up soon. I have put my other story on hold, but will get to it as soon as I finish this one. I plan on finishing this one up with at least twenty chapters and more words then Dragonballs and a Story Untold which ended with 38,076 words. Please read and review.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so back with more.

* * *

><p>Uranus laid back, her eyes watching the woman before her. In her hand she held the violet gem.<p>

"Give that back to me, bitch," the woman roared, her voice deep and throaty. "My master wants that damn thing and I aim to give it to him!" Uranus smirked at her.

"Your master would not happen to be your lover?" The other woman frowned at the accusation. "Who are you and who is your master?" The black haired woman glared at her impertinence. This scout was a real thorn in her side. She had thought that all of them were out there fighting, but this one had escaped her watch.

"My name is none of your concern, as for the master, you will know his name soon as he will rule this world." Uranus frowned at this.

"Listen here you little bitch, your _master _will never rule this world. This world is Queen Serenity of the Moon's world with her husband, King Endymion of the Earth, the true Prince and Master of this world. You best to learn their names because they, and us, will never let anyone else rule this planet or any other one in this galaxy," the blond spit out. Her blue green eyes flared in warning. "I am the Scout of Sky and Fury! You will feel my fury as you feel the skies!" With that she stood up, the gem disappearing into her space pocket. "WORLD SHAKING!" Her voice seemed to echo around them as she let her great ball of energy go. The dark haired woman screamed as it hit her, the power destroying her small form. As the dust cleared Uranus saw that the girl was gone. Just as she turned to head for the battle that was now completing as Darien showed up as Tuxedo Mask she heard a voice, that of the woman she had assumed she had killed.

_I have not been defeated. We are immortal, at least until he is dead. I will come back for you blond soldier of Sky and Fury. My name is Mirubble. I will come for you and I want you to know that name. I want you to know who kills you. _With that the voice was gone leaving the angry woman to herself.

"Mirubble," she repeated. She would remember that name, only as the name of the enemy. She would need to inform her princess, the future queen of Earth. Now she needed to let her future King know of their enemy. She stepped toward him, in his arms a small cat with a heavy form that looked that of at least a hundred pounds, the cat's eyes glaring at her. "My Prince," she said, her voice heavy. She hated him, yet knew that her Princess was his love and he her's. She bowed low. "I could not get their master's name, but her's is Mirubble and I have retrieved the gem from her. She informed me that they are immortal until _he _is killed. I think that she talks of her master." Mask nodded.

"Thank you, Uranus. We must return to Princess Serenity and you may inform her of this. I know that she is your true sovereign. I want you to give her the gem." Uranus was shocked at this. What was his game? She looked into his deep blue eyes. His gaze was sincere. He really wanted her to do it. This was his real wish. With a resigned sigh she headed off. Everyone followed behind her as they headed for the house.

* * *

><p>Serena sighed as she woke up, her body achy with fatigue even though she had slept so many hours in the last week that she felt like she should be running for several days without sleep.<p>

"Reika?" she questioned as she sat up, her blue eyes scanning her room. "Andrew?" she called. When no one answered her she moved the heavy blankets off her and moved to leave the bed. Just then the two people she had just been calling entered the room. Upon seeing that she was trying to vacate her bed they rushed forward.

"Princess!" the called out at the same time. She almost fell back at the look in their eyes. They looked determined and like parents looking after a sick kid trying to sneak out for a game. "You know that you should stay in bed," Reika stated as she shoved gently at Serena's small form. "Cover back up and if you are too hot then I can turn the A/C up to accommodate you." The small blonde opened her mouth to tell them off when the front door opened and a group of voices filled the house again.

"Darien!" she exclaimed with glee. They glared at her, a look of admonishment. She needed to lay down and even though she wanted to greet her love, she needed to retain all the energy that she could. With a sigh of resignation she lay back and waited. Soon Darien entered the chambers, Uranus behind him and behind her the others. Darien stopped just a foot or so from her bed as Uranus kept going. "Princess Haruka," she said as the scout bowed low. "You have something for me?" she inquired as she looked over at Darien. She wanted some time for them! Haruka nodded as she straightened.

"We have the violet gem for you. Prince Endymion performed his task and I grabbed the gem from Mirubble, the minion of a unknown master," the blond scout stated. Serena looked at her and then at Darien.

"Thank you, Haruka. Is that all?" she asked as she tried to sit up a little in the over-sized bed. The scout shook her head.

"My Princess, the Prince has more for you," she said as she stepped back. The bond girl turned to her Prince. Smiling she nodded at him before turning back to the group. "I want you all to leave us," the young princess confided. They looked at her in shock before nodding and leaving the pair in peace. As soon as the door closed Serena turned to him. "Darien, I have long worried about you, whether it was as Tuxedo Mask or as Darien or even as Endymion..."

* * *

><p>Lita looked at the closed door. What were they talking about that her scouts were excluded? She turned to the rest of them. The generals looked pissed and the scouts looked like a mixture of that along with frustration.<p>

"Stop looking like the world just kicked your puppy!" Reika yelled, her eyes sparkling with emotion. "They love each other and now she is confessing what Darien obviously felt!" They all looked at her it shock. "Yes, I am an outsider, but even I can see that they love each other and neither have had the confidence to tell the other. She has been holding back and now she wants to tell him."

"I told you that he is the future King," the Sailor of Time confided with a glare. "Did you think I was lying?" They all looked at their feet. "You are ashamed of the fact that you knew nothing and yet also could not believe such a thing," the older scout confided. She looked over at the outer scouts. "What about you?" The nodded at her.

"We believed you, but we still thought it was wrong when we saw who would be the King. I mean he is an orphan like you confided, but he acts nothing like our King. He is heartless and mean to her. That is nothing like King Endymion!" Uranus stated. Pluto softened her gaze.

"This is his present self as well as his past self. The prince back then was also mean. His attitude was from his upbringing. He was raised to be suspicious, even of the Moon." Everyone turned their head toward the Scout of Time. "I shall explain the times of old, but I would like to do so over dinner. Will you bring some to the Royals?" she inquired of Reika. The woman nodded her compliance. As they headed toward the dinner area they all had questions about the royals. As soon as they entered the room Reika left, her hands full of plates on a tray, food smells entering their noses.

"So, are we hearing it from the beginning or just what you know?" Andrew inquired as all sat down and he began setting food on the table for all to grab as they wanted. Soon Rieka came back and sat down at the table, Andrew following suit as all the food was already on the table and everyone was helping themselves.

"I will tell you all that I know as the Keeper of Time and Space," the green haired woman stated, her purple red eyes looking around the table as her plate was filled with all sorts of food. "I am thousands of years old," she confided. "I have seen all including the time on the Moon when Queen Serenity's mother was Queen, but I will tell of Serenity's time on the Moon before her tragedy." Everyone continued gathering what food they wanted and as soon as they had what they wanted they turned to Setsuna, all the scouts having transformed to their human forms. "All of us are rebirths. We were once on the Moon, the Earth having been working out peace with us. We had had peace for years, but with Metalina having come out from hiding we had to make sure that no war between us would start." All of them stared at her, the attention set. "Queen Serenity had her child and shortly after that, the princess at the age of two, her husband died in battle. She raised Serenity alone, the daughter very prized on the Moon, the Princess a ruling figure in every dynasty. Thus, Princess Serenity grew, her fondness for the Earth grew as she grew. She soon met the Prince, a man of very young age as she, maybe a few years older. He was very suspicious of Lunarians. They were someone that he wanted peace with, but at the same time someone he had to watch as most planets still ended up fighting their allies."

"Did we fight the Earth?" Mina inquired. Setsuna shook her head.

"We never fought them. They had been betrayed many times, but we were never the one who did it. We aided them against said fights, but those times had burned them so they had the right to be upset and suspicious. Anyway, the first time she had seen him she knew who he was. He was Earth's prince and knowing how he felt she still fell for him. She beckoned him and after looking up into her eyes he fell for her too. They knew that their worlds were clashing and meshing at the same time, yet they felt nothing like that. They loved each other as they had in previous lives. They were one and nothing could stop them. Beryl appeared on the planet, Moon, her motive to see who the prince had fallen for. She wanted him, but Serenity was not worried upon finding the woman on their planet. Beryl told her of her plans, Metalina having told Serenity who she was and the fact that she herself was using Beryl for her own greed. She was too late in warning her mom and her people. The guardians," she said as she looked at the generals, "took the lives of their loved ones. They repented as soon as it happened, but their guilt of the act caused them to be taken by Metalina. I am glad that they were brought back, but now we know nothing about Beryl's new minions, the newest being a male that has eyes like ice from what I have seen. He is evil in it's purest form. We need to find out more about him." Everyone nodded. "You know that the Queen revived you at the cost of her life. Now we must protect her loved ones."

"We will do our best," came in unison from all at the table.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone has enjoyed. Thank you to loveinthebattlefield. I hope to see more reviews, but even then I am glad for all who read.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, I know that I have been absent for some time, but I have had a promotion in this time and my time has been taken over with learning new things. I now work 8-5 without seeing my five year old very much and he has been getting into new trouble. I am also working on the other story, my new one that I have yet to post. I hope you all will enjoy it as it is a Sailor Moon work in progress and it will be at least 2000 to 3000 words a chapter no matter what. I have been reading all my old romance stories so that I may offer you more... Any way, on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Darien, I do know that I feel something for you, but at the same time we have been enemies for a long time and yet allies for almost just as long... I do not know," Serena stated. "I fought them, from my side of the world, and you, you fought them from your side. My warriors helped you and yet I did not know this. Then your soldiers fought us to help Beryl and now they fight <em>for <em>us. We are connected by our past and future and even our present." Darien nodded. This was true. There were so many factors, but only one that mattered to him.

"Serena, I don't care about all that other stuff," he stated as he took her hand, her pale skin contrasting against his tan tones. "I care about you. That is all. If you are not ready and are still figuring it out then I will give you all the time in the world to do that. I want you to be happy and I will always try to reach that goal no matter what." The blond's eyes began to tear up, her lip quivering.

"That is so sweet," she said. Moving closer to her former lover she drew him into a hug, which he accepted with no hesitation. Just being close to her was welcome to him. Any form of touching, accidental or otherwise. "I appreciate all that you do for me and the others." Just as she sat back from him the door opened to allow Reika in with Serena's meal, the food making the princess' mouth water with hunger. "That smells great," she said as Darien moved down to allow room for the tray. Reika posistioned the tray over her lap. Before the princess was a wide variety of foods, lots of vegetables and meats. "Thank you," she said as she dug in, her food disappearing so fast that the pair almost fell over. When Serena realized that she was being gawked at she stopped, the fork with a large carrot on it poised just inches from her lips. "Yes?" she inquired. Darien shook his head and Reika muttered an apology before vacating the room, the door closing behind her with a soft click.

"You are still such a pig," he said with a smirk. Serena set down her fork as she glared at him.

"Excuse me!" she squealed, her pitch making his ears ring. Holding up his hand he backed away from the irrate blond who was not looking at him with a vicious look in her eyes. Her food was not forgotten, but at this time she was more concerned with teaching her prince some lessons in manners. "Listen here, _prince_, " her voice was cold, so unlike Serena and more like the princess that she had been raised to be that Darien was taken back. She had such a glow about her, her aura, though weak, was still very bright. "I will eat as I want, but it is very _rude _for you to say such rude things to a princess." With that said she pointed to the door, letting him know without words where she wanted him to go. At first he thought about protesting, but looking at her still very tired eyes he nodded and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Darien walked into the kitchen to find all the occupants of the house around a very large table, the conversation loud and friendly. As soon as Haruka realized that he was here she turned to give him a glare. She still did not like him and could feel her princess' displeasure with him at the moment.<p>

"So," she said loudly enough that all the conversation around them stopped. "Seems that you upset the princess enough that she kicked your sorry ass out of her presence." All eyes landed on him and he held the back the blush that he could feel warm his face.

"Not that it is anyone's business but yes, I made her mad." Everyone sighed at that moment that he realized that all knew their history.

"You did that the first time you met her," Zoisite stated, his eyes flashing in amusement. "You were there to see the Queen about the treaty and you bumped into her as you were rushing. I mean she was just standing there!" the male barked out with a laugh. "She went flying and you reached out to stop her and ripped the poor girl's dress and not just any dress, her favorite one!" Everyone around him began to laugh at the story unfolding before them. "She turned around, her ass on the floor looking up at you, her face was soooo funny."

"Oh, I remember that!" Mina said chiming in. "I was standing off with my mother when it happened. She turned pink and then with a grace only she had she stood up and made you feel like you were beneath her!"

"Yeah, she said _**I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to look where you are going.** _Then it seemed that she realized that you were holding a large piece of her dress and she went beserk!" Zoisite stated. Mina chuckled. "**_You ruined my dress! This is my most ABSOLUTE favorite__ dress!_**she yelled out," the male doing a mock of the princess' voice. "She walked right up to you and you backed up and I couldn't blame you at that point. She looked like she was going to kill you."

"She really did!" Mina exclaimed. "Good thing no one around her had something sharp because she would have used it." Darien frowned. He did not remember that. "What was even more funny was what she did before walking off from you."

"What did she do?" Lita inquired, everyone around them leaning in to hear what she had to say.

"Oh, you would just have killed to see this!" the scout of love stated with a chuckle. Someone groaned.

"Spit it out!" everyone, but Darien, shouted at the blond. Mina blushed.

"She reached out and grabbed his cape, powered up and ripped a piece as big as her head off. Oh, the look on Endymion's face was priceless. He couldn't say anything as Serenity walked off, her gaint still firm and graceful." Everyone burst out laughing.

"That is not funny!" the dark haired male growled. "I do not know what the hell you are talking about!" Haruka looked over at him, her eyes full of michef.

"Oh, but it is becasue later that day you had to meet her again and this time in front of the concil. They inquired about what happened to your cape and your response was that there had been an accident. Of, course most of us knew what had happened and we kept our mouths closed. From that time on when ever you ran into each other, and I mean that quite literly, you two would scream and shout. There was one time that the guards were called!"

"Yeah, we were called too," Jedite stated with a smirk. "You eventually got along, by that time you had fallen for her and she for you." Darien sat down, his mind full of wonderings. Had it really been that way for the pair that had just recently gotten over their dislike for each other. "It seems that the past does repeat itself." Darien looked over at the blond haired general.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Darien muttered. Just then the world seemed to shake as the house moved. "What the hell?" Darien screamed as the group got up and headed to the window to see what was making the earth shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" Mina asked as Rei held onto the blond's slim wrist.

"No, something much worse," Lita said as she pointed to the far right of their backyard. There, in the back yard was a monster that had to have been well over six feet, his form very bulky and green. Most of his upper body was metallic and almost like a VR monster come to life. On his left hand was what appeared to be a shears, but several sizes bigger and more intemidating. The other hand had a similiar device, but lacking the tools that the left did. Did that make him a weaker foe?

"Seems it is time to fight another bad guy!" Kunzite stated as the generals drew their weapons and headed out to fight, leaving the girls and Darien to transform.

* * *

><p>The monster turned to look at the occupants leaving the large house behind him as he trashed another house in front of him, those occupants screamed as they left while the ones coming from behind him had weapons.<p>

"Who are you?" the white haired male inquired. The monster growled.

"Who are you?" it inquired. "I am looking for the scouts!" The generals kept moving forward as the smoke from the houses destroyed wafted into the air, filling it with a suffacting smell.

"We are the Generals of the Earth," the group stated in unison.

"You are not the scouts," the thing stated with a grunt, his eyes searching behind them. "I can feel them here. Are they in the house?" it inquired just seconds before shooting the shears on it's left hand, the tools tearing into the house causing the generals to rush forward to asess the injuries in the house.

"Everyone is ok!" Mars called as she exited the house, her arms full of Reika, the woman looking rather shocked. "What the hell happened?" she inquired of the generals, her eyes on her mate, Jedite.

"He knows that you are here and decided that he would make you come out," the blond stated. The rest of the occupants came out with disbelief on their faces.

"He knows that we were here?" Serenity inquired as Tuxedo Mask carried her toward the generals. The group nodded. Now Andrew, Reika, and the other non fighters of the group headed off toward the front of the house with Andrew carrying Serenity away from the battle. They now knew who they were fighting, Serenity informing them all that they needed to know.

"So, Bunbo?" Jupiter said as the group began to surround him. "You seemed to be looking for us. Any particular reason?" The male creature looked down at them, a weird look on his face. It didn't seem to be in control of his emotions. When they had first seen him he seemed to be evil and destructive, but now looking at his face, his eyes in particular, they could see confusion.

"You can help me," the thing stated just seconds before a blast hit Bunbo in the back causing the creature to let out a scream of anger mixed with pain. Behind him stood the same un-named male from before, his body free of his bubble.

"Shut up!" the male growled. "You will do as your mistress commands!" Bunbo bowed before going after the scouts and generals in front of him. Tuxedo Mask snuck around the fight and headed for the male watching the battle, his cold eyes gleaming with malice. Mask moved closer and then he noticed that Uranus was coming from the other side. She looked at him, her gaze cold but she nodded at him as she held up her fingers to show a count down from three. As soon as she said one they jumped on the male and dragged him to the ground, instantly there were two weapons aimed at him. In the background the fight was still going on and it seemed that evil was winning, but the scouts were trying, the generals slashing at the monster with their swords causing Bunbo to cry out in pain.

"Don't move," Mask commanded, his blue eyes like ice as he glared down at the smirking male. "Tell us your name and who you work for, though I am sure that I know who you work for, the slimy bitch." The male below them growled at that.

"Beryl is not a slimy bitch," the male muttered in anger. "She is the most glorious queen!" Uranus made a gagging noise while Mask chuckled. "My name is Bamose, the great leader of the four princes!" At this they looked shocked. Princes? No, there were no other princes?

"You must be stupid!" Uranus stated with a look of shock. "There are no other princes! Only Endymion and the princesses!" The male looked over at the blond scout.

"We are the Princes of Darkness, Beryl is our mother!" Just as he said that Bunbo was felled and the scouts were waiting for Tuxedo Mask to assist them in transforming them, but then Serena showed back up, Andrew and Reika helping the princess walk over to the fight. Bunbo was now human, a male named Ryo. He went to the same Cram school as Ami and knew that she was Mercury. He had been seeking the scouts for help when he had been turned to Bunbo. They now held the yellow stone.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

So, the last part of the last chapter was kinda rushed and I am sorry, but I really wanted to post it as it had been so long since I had last posted. I hope that you all enjoyed, though I only really got two reviews, thank you LoveInTheBattlefield and xSapphirexRosesxFanx! I hope that everyone is enjoying my fics whether they are Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, or Mermaid Melody. Well, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Serena now stood over Bamose, who had been tied and sat in a chair in the main room, well, what was left of the main room. He glowered at them, his cold eyes looking at each person in turn.<p>

"So, you are her son?" the blond inquired. "I did not know that she had any..." The male glared at her now.

"There are four of us and once they find out what you have done then they will _kill _you all!" the room shook with the force of his anger as his aura flowed around his body. They were all forced to back up as the darkness filled the room. It seemed that this male was not only Beryl's son, but someone much more powerful.

"Who is your father?" Darien inquired as he moved closer, everyone else staying as far as they could. At this the male seemed confused, but he brushed that emotion from his face quickly.

"I do not know," he stated with almost a frustrated tone to his voice. "Mother never told us such things and we never thought to ask." In truth they had all tried several times to find out who their father was, but Beryl never wanted to talk about it, in fact it seemed that it was a very _painful _subject.

"Hmm.." Serena said out loud as she sat in a chair placed before her by Haruka and Lita, who were concerned with how pale she looked. "There is another evil here and it seems to be male, the energy seems similar to Bamose's own. Maybe this is their father's energy, but it is not all that familiar to me." The male in question seemed interested in this, but he tried to act nonchalant about it as he listened to them talking about it.

"Well, that one chick," Haruka stated, "Mirubble, has a leader who seems to be male and she seemed rather attached to him. I am not sure about the relationship, but I get the feeling that they are _really _close." The others nodded in acknowledgement. They had not really witnessed the whole dialogue between the female and the Sailor of Fury, but they believed what she said. "She will show back up and I will make her tell me his name," the boyish blond stated, her eyes flashing anger.

"We need to find out all that we can about Beryl now that we have one of her own. A blood relation. He seems quite upset about the whole father thing," Serena stated matter of factually. "He is not all that evil, I can feel it. It seems that he still retains some sense of humanity, as his mother was human." Every one looked at her in confusion. "You did not know that she was human?" she inquired. Even Bamose seemed quite interested in this fact. "She was a human female that fell in love with Endymion. She was angry that he did not feel that same way and that is why she came after the moon. It makes sense to some if you know what love makes you feel."

"I am part human?" the angry male inquired. "She did not tell us this!" He seemed quite upset about this. It was bugging him. He thought that he mother was a demon, she had led them to believe such things. It seemed that his mother had a lot of secrets and she did not plan to tell her children.

"I wonder if your father was a demon or an alien," Serena stated as she looked at the sad male. He seemed mad and sad. His emotions must be all over the place, she could understand that. She had felt that way when she had found out that she was truly only part human now. She was Lunarian and Human. This had caused her a lot of grief and misery. Her mother did not know, but how do you tell your mother that you are a reincarnated princess from the moon? Her mother might think that she was crazy or maybe... just maybe she might believe her. No. That was not a possibility. She looked back at Bamose. He was like her in many respects, but he was only _just _like her. At least his mother knew what he was, while her second mother did not. She sighed as she thought of her true mother. How she had sacrificed herself for her daughter and her loved ones. Could she do the same? She looked around her. These were her own, all reborn to be here for some reason. Did her mother know that they would have this fight? She had to! "Bamose, I feel that you have been wronged and now you know that you have, but I will not force you to a side. I know that your mother is your blood, but I need to keep you here." At this the male growled at her and her friends looked at her in shock. She was giving him shelter and at the same time keeping him prisoner. "Take him and bind him with your strongest bonds made of your powers," she said as she turned to Saturn. This was the Scout of Death and Rebirth. She would retain their enemy in a way that no other would. Turning back to her friends as Saturn began to chant, her powers swirling around her in purple and black waves. "We need to find the others, enemy and carrier alike. This is the time for us to strike and we need to have that crystal and to know our enemies!" With that she moved to leave, her walk slow and tortured, but she asked for no help. "We also need to find a new, bigger place," she called back. Uranus and Neptune nodded as they de-transformed to head out.

"Yes, princess," the scouts said as they bowed low, the groups rushing around to collect what they could take with them.

"Haruka, Michiru!" Darien called as he headed after the lovers. "Wait, let me talk to you." The pair stopped, Haruka looking at him like a bug while her lover smiled at the prince. Haruka may not remember, but Endymion had helped them in more the ways than one in the past.

"Yes, Prince Endymion," Michiru said. "What do you need?"

"I would like to help. I have millions at my disposal and I would like to run a plan by you," was the young prince's response. The blue haired woman nodded even as her mate frowned. "I think that all the families of the scouts need to be brought into the safe house. I believe that if they know where to find the scouts then it would not take them long to find out who their families are." This did make sense and then it struck them that their princess had not thought of the harm that would befall her family. She probably thought that by leaving them in the dark she was protecting them, but they were in more danger be being in the dark. Haruka nodded. This was to be the plan, but they would need to find out more from the others. They would need to protect a lot of people. With that Darien headed off to talk to everyone.

* * *

><p>Serena laid back down, her body aching. That last one had taken a lot out of her and now she was paying for it. She could have waited for him, but she knew that he was busy and they had little time as Bunbo was one of the most powerful of the Shadow warriors. With a sigh she closed her eyes, dreams coming to her immediately.<p>

_Serenity looked around her, her blue eyes taking in all around her. She was just barely two years of age and she was hiding from her parents. They had been playing hid and seek and it was her turn to hid. As she looked around her she heard a distinct rustle of leaves and managed to look up as a person fell on her._

_"Ow," the blond groaned. The person let out a 'oof' as they landed on her and within seconds hurried off her. As the princess sat up she looked into the bluest of eyes, even more clear then her own. "Who?" she inquired. The male smiled at her, his light skin almost like snow. "Who are you?"  
><em>

_"My name is Vego. I am from the moon as well, but not your moon." She looked him up and down. He was taller than her and his hair was a light blueish white. "You are Princess Serenity," he said with certainty. "I have longed to meet you, but could never leave my home and now that home is gone." She looked shocked.  
><em>

_"Your home is gone? What happened?" he shrugged. "Do you not have a mom or dad?" the small girl inquired. He shook his head.  
><em>

_"I have never had one or those. I was raised by the king and his queen who could have no kids of their own."  
><em>

_"Then you are a prince? Prince Vego. That is nice. They were your parents then. Vego, why are you here? Did you need help?"  
><em>

_"I told you. I wanted to meet you so I came here." Just then her parents appeared. They looked at the young prince and seemed to become frightened as her father grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the young prince. Her mother called for the guards and soon Vego was gone. She never found out where he had gone.  
><em>

With a start Serena sat up, her brow wet with sweat, yet her throat dry. Calling out brought Reika who after finding out her ailment brought her water.

"Princess, I was informed by Darien that he will be gone for the remainder of the night with Haruka and Michiru." Serena looked at her in shock. He had left with a woman who hated his guts? What the hell?

"Did they say where they were going?" The red headed female shook her head. This was odd, they were hiding something from her. Did they think that she would be mad at them for what they were doing? There was no way that she could find out without hunting them down, but that would not happen in the shape she was in. With a sigh she sat back, Reika leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Darien, Haruka, and Michiru stood before Serena's home with looks of hesitation. This was the first of many visits.<p>

"How do we do this?" he inquired. "I know that there are two choices with each of these endeavors. We tell the truth and they come willingly or we tell the truth and have to force them." The scouts nodded. These were the only ways. With a sigh the rang the door bell and waited.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Soon I will update. What will happen when they talk to Serena's parents? Will they believe what they hear or will they have to abduct them for their own safety?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Kenji opened the door to the small group, but he ushered them in with no questions. It seemed as if he had been waiting for them. That made some sense as their daughter was with them and he was sure that they knew that. As they walked into the house toward the living room they passed the dining room where Ikuko was setting the table. She looked up in confusion upon seeing the group.

"Hello, Mrs. Tskino," Darien said with a slight bow as he headed into the living room. Kenji motioned to his wife to follow.  
>As they sat down in the large space Darien told them that it might be wise that Sammy, their son, be in on this talk as it pertained to him. As soon as the family was sitting before the group they began their tale. They started with informing them that Serena was fine, but that she was also dying. The family sat there, the look on their face changing with every new bit of information. Soon they were done and the family before them sat in awe, Sammy was the first to break the silence.<p>

"So, you are telling us that Serena is a princess of the Moon and also Sailor Moon?" Darien nodded. Just seconds later Sammy broke out in laughter, his voice filling the house. "My sister could _never _be a Princess much less Sailor Moon!" Ikuko looked dazed as did her husband, but she managed to come to faster then he did. With a look she silenced her son.

"She is," the mother stated, her tone brooking no argument. "You never saw what I did and what I did to protect you from this!" Everyone looked at her in shock. "Serenity was very special. I had dreams leading up to her birth. There was a woman, she looks just like Serenity, but with white hair. She told me of the past and what was to be expected of Serenity." The whole story from Ikuko just spilled forth, her eyes so sad as she retold all that she had seen her daughter do from birth and the extents she went to hid it as she had been instructed before the tiny blond's birth.

"So, the Queen visited you?" Michiru inquired, her voice husky with emotion. The queen had taken such interest in the outer planets, unlike most of the previous Moon family. She had been there for Serenity's birth and played with the young princess. Haruka had not come into her life until later on as Uranus' mother was still bitter about the previous queen's treatment of the outer planets. She had treated them as surplus to requirements. This had taken time for the Uranus Queen to trust that Queen Serenity wanted them as much as she had wanted the inner scouts. She knew that all of them had to work together and that _everyone _was important. "You need to get ready to leave. Since you are the family of Sailor Moon and of the Princess you need to be with her in a safe place." Ikuko nodded and led her family to get the necessities.

"We have only three more stops as Mina's family is out of country as will as Ryo. Ami only has her mother as well as Rei, she has her grandfather. Lita is like myself and is an orphan. You ladies are all together so I know that you are alone with no ties to anyone outside. Andrew has a sister, his parents are dead." They nodded. Within minutes the Tskino family appeared with a bag each, their items the ones that they needed and nothing extra, except for Ikuko. She had one extra bag.

"For Serena," the blue haired woman clarified. Soon the group was heading across town, the Tskino's in their car while Darien transported his group. They headed for Ami's residence that she shared with her mother, when they could not locate the parent of Mercury there they headed for the hospital where she worked. Darien went in with Ikuko, who as a mother felt that it would be best. He agreed because he felt that she was right. Within minutes they had located Ima Mizuno and had her heading out of the hospital when they told her that it had to do with her daughter. After getting her into the Tskino's car they told her all and she seemed to accept it, in fact she seemed to know all about her daughter's alter ego. They headed out to Andrew's house for his sister.

* * *

><p>Serena sat back in the car as they group headed for the new safe house. Setsuna had taken Darien's offered credit card and had ordered a new car and then had researched a new place, one big enough to fit all the people in and then some. As they drove Serenity looked out. Luna watched her charge from a seat away, Artemis with her. They watched the pained princess knowing that they could do nothing. Is this what their Queen had planned when she had sent the Lunatarians into the future? Did she know that her daughter would suffer this much?<p>

"Don't even think such thoughts," Serena said as she continued to look out the window, her pale skin illuminated by the street lights. "As a princess I would suffer in silence. You should know that even if my mother had not wanted it that fate had other plans." With a sigh the blond turned toward them. "My mother loves me and would never wish this on me or anyone, but it happens. I was too late in searching for the gems, that is my fault and mine alone." Again she turned to the window, the car silent.

* * *

><p>Unazuki was in the middle of a movie, her lap filled with popcorn that had fallen as she stared in silence at the film before her. As the hero on the film headed for the door, her pulse jumped in fear.<p>

"Don't do it," she muttered as he opened the door and with a jolt she jumped as her own door was knocked on. With a gasp and shudder she turned paused her movie and crept toward the door. "Who's there?"

"Hey, Una, it's me, Darien." The small red head sighed in relief.

"Dare, what is up?" she inquired as she opened the door to the group. Seeing the two females with the dark haired male made the hair on her neck stand up. "Who are these two?" she inquired. Darien moved past her with Haruka and Michiru in tow. They stood over by the couch, Haruka looking at the movie that the young girl had paused. Unazuki turned it off before turning to her guests. "What is going on?"

"You might not believe what we are about to tell you, but you need to come with us for your own protection," Darien stated before filling her in on the events of past. Soon the girl had to sit down, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"Oh, my Kami," the girl breathed. "That explains everything, but why are you telling me this? I mean, I know you said for my protection, but what am I in danger from?"

"Our new enemies know too much about us and in that respect they might know about our families and loved ones. You are close to Andrew who is close to Reika. This puts you in a spot to be used against him." The red head nodded. This made sense.

"Okay, give me a minute to grab so items I need." The girl took less then that to grab a bag with her necessities and soon they were headed to the temple, the last stop of the night. Just as they pulled into the temple parking, Darien's phone rang. With a nod he took what was told to him and then turned to them as soon as the call was ended.

"That was Setsuna. They have located the new place and are settling in. Everything is in place. They are now securing it further so that the enemies can not find our energy source." The outer scouts nodded as they got out of the car, the others left in theirs to wait for them to retrieve Rei's grandfather, Deimos Hino. As the threesome enters the grounds they feel the evil transmitting in the air just seconds before Darien is knocked on the ground by a monster just half his size. The creature was a dark color with a red head like that of a little demon, his eyes were crazy as he sat on the dark haired man a started beating his opponent. Haruka and Michiru acted almost immediately in transforming and removing the monster off of Darien who also transformed. As they faced off against the monster the rest of the group waited silently in the cars several steps below then watching the fight. "We have to change him quickly and keep him away from them as well," the future king barked out. The scouts nodded. Just then the woman from before appeared and headed for the car holding the family members. Haruka immediately headed for the other fighter leaving Neptune and Mask to fight the miniature monster. Within minutes they managed to subdue him, his fight over before it had even started. As Tuxedo Mask used the wand to transform the male he told Neptune to help Uranus who now was being beaten down by Mirubble.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" was called out just seconds too late for Mirubble who was caught in the attack and sent flying from the blond fighter. "Uranus!" the blue haired scout called out as she headed toward her mate to check her for injuries. The blond frowned but let her partner check her for injuries while Mask transported Deimos to the care of the families. He then instructed them to lock the doors and head to the house that Setsuna had just bought. As the car drove off he headed over to help the females.

* * *

><p>Sort and sweet. I hope that you all enjoyed.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_Your cry for reviews makes you appear to come over as an attention seeker. Reviews can't be forced they come whenever the reader feels that one is needed._ This is the review sent to me by a reader. This is not constructive criticism. We all ask for reviews as we want to know what we can improve on or what the readers like. This is not _crying or being an attention seeker. _No, If I wanted reviews I could just do something **really outrageous **like post a stupid review that has nothing to do with the story! Tell me if you like the story, don't give out reviews on a person that you know nothing about. There is my review for you! Once again. I would like to thank all of my readers who gave me constructive reviews.

* * *

><p>Mask grabbed hold of the blond soldier even as she protested being babied. Neptune followed him as looked around, her eyes scanning for more enemies. There was no one though. It seemed clear so they moved to the house and locked themselves inside. As Neptune locked the door Tuxedo Mask set Uranus down on the couch so that he could get a look at her wounds. As he looked her over the blue haired scout watched with nervous eyes.<p>

"Seems that she shall be fine," the dark-haired hero stated as he backed up to let the two women embrace.

"I told you I was fine," the blond protested. Tuxedo Mask turned from the lovers and pulled his phone from his subspace pocket. After dialing the number that he wanted he waited for someone to answer.

"Setsuna," came a female voice.

"Darien here. Setsuna, have the others arrived?" When his question was met with an affirmative he continued, "Is she okay?" Another positive answer. "We need a ride to the new hide out. Uranus has been injured just enough that we will be hindered." After a few minutes of conversation he hung up. Turning to the two women in his care he smiled. "Pluto will be sending a car with Jupiter and Venus driving to pick us up. We will wait for the call before leaving the house." The pair nodded.

* * *

><p>Serena sighed as she woke up again for like the hundredth time in the last couple hours. Where was he? Was he okay? All these questions ran through her head as she wondered about Darien. Sure, she was worried about her scouts, but they were not the love of her life! Just then Reika entered the room. She bowed low to the blond as Andrew also entered the small room and closed the door.<p>

"We felt that you would be worried about him, so we kept up with his whereabouts." At this Serena seemed to perk up. She had worried soooo much about her future husband. "He has been gathering all the family members of the crystal carriers. He has my sister, Ami's mother, Rei's grandfather as well as your own family. All of them have been brought here. You want to know the most interesting thing?" the blond inquired.

"What could be more interesting than the fate of him and our families?" the blond princess asked out loud. Reika moved closer to the bed, her eyes serious.

"Your mother has always known who you are long before you were even born." At this Serena fainted. "Oh my God!" the red-headed female cried as Andrew and Reika tried to revive the princess. Oh, Darien would be pissed if he came back to find the girl fainted. With such fight and persistence they managed to revive her just seconds before the dark-haired male entered the room, but not soon enough for him not to notice that her face was just a little paler than usual.

"Serenity?" he inquired as he rushed to her side. "What is wrong?" He touched all over her face to see if she had a fever, and seeing that nothing physical was wrong he inquired again as to what was bothering the female of his life.

"My mother has known this whole time," was all she said. Darien looked over at his best friend and Reika with a withering look before turning back to his woman.

"Yeah, she told us that she knew because your mother from the moon came to her. You were to be reborn and she saw Ikuko as the best choice. She married a great man and had a great future ahead of her. She was chosen and she made the choice to take you on. If she hadn't could you imagine where you would have ended up? What your life could have been?" Serena sat there for a moment in silence just as her friends and family entered the room. She looked around at all of them before her cerulean eyes landed on her own family. Where would she been? Would she have been born if the person her Lunatarian mother had chosen had said _no_? She smiled at her mother, the woman who had borne her knowing the way her life would be. Life for this woman would have been so much smoother if she had said no, but she had said yes and had raised her as well as she could with all that had happened. Forcing herself to stand up even as Darien tried to keep her in bed she made her way over to her mother whom she grabbed and crying hugged her mother close. They stood there, now both of them full on bawling.

"Thank you," she whispered to Ikuko before stepping back. "Thank you for being my mother." Darien picked her up just seconds before she felt her legs give out and everything went black. As he laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the white sheets Reika ushered everyone out of the room to the room where Bamose sat, his body still bound by Saturn's power. Darien kissed Serena on her head and then followed all of them. They needed to find what these new enemies wanted and fast. Serena was running out of time.

* * *

><p>I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review. lol.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, sorry been a while since I posted. Too much in life going on. My work updated some of their systems and it has been kinda crappy as nothing works as it should so I have been trying to play catch up. Then my husband and son are sick, me having caught some of it, so all of us are hacking among other things. Any way on with the story.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Darien inquired of Bamose as the large group of humans and hybrids entered the large room housing the son of their enemy. This was just one of four. This one had to be the weakest as they always sent out the weakest link first, but if what he was saying was true then they were in trouble. They seemed to watch out for each other, so where were the other three? Were they out in the streets causing mayhem right now? "What are you after?"<p>

"The same as you!" the cold male screamed in anger. "The rainbow crystals that hold our mother's very best monsters. That is what they were sealed in and we want them back! She had no right to stop them, no right at all!" They could tell that he obviously believed that the Negaverse, well at least Beryl, had been wronged.

"Wrong," Haruka screamed at the strapped male. "She had every right! You had no reason to attack us other then the fact that your mother was a bitch! She wanted what was not hers and would never have been hers in any universe!" The blond scout pointed as Darien. "She wanted that male and when he would not come to her and chose the princess she grew hateful and attacked _ us!_" At this Bamose paled.

_'This is not true! Mother told it that it was because they **attacked her**!'_ He shook his head in confusion. Which story was true? His mother had always told them about the fight and that they had been born banished because of what the Queen Serenity had done. She had been envious of Beryl and had attacked their mother so as to weaken her and remove her from their court. The queen had done this to them! "The queen envied my mother for her beauty and smarts! She was afraid that the kingdom would overthrow her and make my mother the queen so she fought her and banished her from the kingdom! My mother fought back!"

"You are full of it!" Haruka yelled. "She came to the castle to _kill _our princess because she hated us! She was also possessed by a evil called Metilina who had tried to kill the queen several years prior! She used your mother for her own needs, her revenge."

"I was there," Mina stated as she moved forward, her blue eyes sad. "Your mother was an evil that only grew with the assistance of Metilina! Your mother had no kindness in her, no heart! She is and always be a greedy bitch who uses others as her pawns just as she was used!" Lita ran up to the male of the hour.

"_You are a_ **pawn!** She is using you and your brothers! She made you for the purpose! She could care less if you die or if you live!"

"Nooo! Our mother would never ever do that to us! She loves u-"

"She doesn't love you any more then your father does!" Darien said as he moved through the crowd. Everyone stepped back to let him through. "Serenity met him once when she was young. His name is Vego." Everyone turned to him in shock. "He wanted to meet her. It was that simple and now he is back. He has come to Earth to find and capture her as well as the gems. She told me that her parents were afraid of him, weirdly afraid of him. She doesn't know why she just knows that they wouldn't even talk about him and when they found her with him they removed her and her father wouldn't even go near him. The king was powerful, that was what I heard, so this man, even as a kid scaring him raises a red flag for me." The others nodded. This was true. The late king had been a god! He never feared anything and for this Vego guy to scare him was something _huge._ "Your father _fucked _your mother just for the hell of it! Do you think that he cared?!" Bamose just stared at them.

* * *

><p>I think that I will end it there. I hope that you enjoyed it.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry. The wait on this has been long, but I will wrap it up. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Bamose shook his head again. Vego? That was his father's name? He had met the little princess and had wanted her, not his mother? What the hell? Were him and his brother's the result of a fuck or was there something more to this? He didn't know, but he was beginning to believe the people before him. There was just something about them that made him want to believe that they were on his side.<p>

"All right. My mother wants the gems for what they become, but she can't use it. She knows this. I don't know how she plans on using the gem that she can't weld. She didn't tell us everything, well, at least not me. Imas, the oldest of us all, might know. Mother likes him the best while Lrae, is second to him followed by Niarb is third. I am the youngest of the four. My powers are nothing compared to theirs. I would always fight with them because of this and I guess because I always felt that there was something wrong with what we were doing." He looked up at them, his eyes sad. "Guess meeting you confirmed my worst fears."

"That's not a bad thing," Lita stated as she moved closer to the male still tied up. "Knowing that what you did was wrong and stepping up is a good thing. You might be able to save yourself and your brothers from death." Bamose nodded. "We need to find those last crystals."

* * *

><p>It took them little time and much energy used to find the remaining crystals. As soon as they retrieved the crystals they lay them before Serena, who energy had faded faster in the last week. She was so week, her form pale and thin. Holding the crystals in her hands she felt her strength return a little.<p>

"Do you know how to make them ones?" Rei inquired from her spot to the right of Serena. The blond shook her head as she looked at the girl she considered a sister.

"Not really. My mother only separated it by accident. She shot it at the Seven Shadows and the crystal shattered to separate their power. I don't really know how to bring it back together and she never told me how." Everyone looked down in defeat. This was not good! They needed it back as one to defeat the two powers after them. Just then Bamose spoke up. He had become a valued member of their group as well as his two other brothers. Yes, Niarb and Lrae had come over to their side after their mother had tried to kill them after their few failures. They had realized that their brother had always told the the truth. They were pawns in their mother's schemes. An accidental birth that had there not been a use for them she would have killed them long ago. The only one who stayed by her side was Imas. He had been too close to her and though the brothers wanted to save him they knew now that only he could save himself. "There has to be a way to bring it back together. I only need to figure out how." Darien looked down at his blond girlfriend with a sigh. Though they had gotten closer he could tell that she was just fading away and though he was worried she was not. She said that she wouldn't die, not yet.

"Well, we need to hurry. Vego has gotten closer to find us since him and Beryl joined forces. Not that I think that will last long. I mean the man is pure evil. Willing to sacrifice his own like her, but worse. I feel that he would even kill her if it made his life easier." Everyone nodded at Ami's assessment. It was quiet true. The male had destroyed Mirubble in such a way after her last defeat that there was still body parts being picked up several cities away. The man had come to the battle after her monster had been defeated and she lay there almost dead from her own wounds. He had had no mercy for her, no kind words of praise. No, the male had just killed her.

"Still, he is my dad," Lrae stated. "We are part of him and he is a part of us, so there must be a way to stop him. He has to have a heart in there somewhere." Rei shook her head.

"No, I think that comes from Beryl," Mina stated. Malachite nodded his agreement.

"She still has human emotions though she is far from human. I wouldn't be surprised if Metilina aligns herself with Vego while casting Beryl aside." Everyone looked at him in shock. They had never thought of that! Metilina was the one running the show after all. She had all the power. She was just using Beryl as Beryl was just using her. Who was to say that the evil queen was not to be replaced with someone even more evil?

"Not a surprise. Metilina is the ultimate evil herself. She would want someone who has the same goals as her," Serena stated. As the room grew silent. Serena stood up, her legs a little weak from constant bed rest. Everyone turned to her, but said nothing. She would tear them a new one if they dared to speak out of turn. "We need to defeat her first and then Vego. They are the weak ones in this fight. Metilina should be the main target after the minions are out of the way." Everyone nodded at this idea. This was a fact. Once the bodies were gone then where could the spirited form of Metilina go? "Uranus, Neptune, head out to the North to search that area for signs of Beryl!" she commanded. "Pluto and Saturn check out the west for signs of Vego!" Both teams nodded and transforming headed out to their destinations. She turned to the humans in the group. "Andrew, you are in charge of the house and the occupants in them. You will stay here and protect all." The blond nodded. "Malachite, you and the four generals go with Tuxedo Mask to search for any monsters in the area and destroy them!" Darien, though hesitant, nodded and headed out. "Mina, take your group and scout a bigger local for our growing group." The other blond nodded and transforming they headed out. "Bamose," Serena said as she turned to the child of Beryl. "Your brothers and I will try to figure out how these crystals work and how to make them form into one great crystal."

* * *

><p>Mask grumbled several hours later as they hunted an area miles away from the house, their team separated into five groups of one. There were little monsters here and there. With the increase in power with Beryl and Vego the monster attacks had gotten more frequent. No masters to rule the untamed creatures. They were just let loose to take energy at will. This made it harder for the crew to take care of them without a main guy to plan, but for the Scouts were led by a Princess who even in her weakened state was quite adapt to planning and sending her teams into battle prepared. They had yet to be found as they defeated bad guy after bad guy.<p>

"Calling Mask!" came a voice over his telecom. "We found Vego's old hideout. Seems he left it in control of a girl named TrinRing! The woman is quite strong and cruel. She has been communicating with him via a crystal ball on a large golden staff. She just got done talking to him mere minutes ago." The dark haired male nodded. This was it. The time to take down the left hand of Vego and then on to the man himself!

"We'll be there shortly." The other face nodded and was gone. Turning to his group he called them back in to inform them of what they would be doing. "I need to call Serena and let her know that Pluto and Saturn have located Vego's old haunting ground and that we are heading out there to take care of TrinRing, his first in command." They nodded as he turned from them to call the blond. After a few minutes of talking he turned to them, his blue eyes flashing. "Let's go!"


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, so on with this story. Sorry that I am rushing it. Thanks for Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing. Nice to know that you have been keeping up with my story. lol. I am writing Danny Phantom right now so if you like that show you should come take a peek.

* * *

><p>Uranus and Neptune were still far from finding Beryl, but they knew that they were on the right trail as there were more monsters in this area then those before them.<p>

"You would think as these _leaders_ kept showing up they would learn that we can find them by their energy and the fact that there are more monsters in the area that they inhabit." Uranus chuckled.

"Then that would make our job harder," the dirty blond stated. "Not that this is easy," she said as she kicked another monster away from them, her golden, bejeweled sword coming down to split the monster in half. Blood splattered on them as more monsters came out from their hiding places. "Far from easy, but still fun!" Neptune shrugged. She liked the fighting as much as her mate, but still. They needed to find Beryl while Serena was still alive. Who was to say how long those gems would give her strength?

* * *

><p>Serena on the other hand was loosing time with her gems until Lrae said something that seemed to click in place what they had already been pondering.<p>

"Why not use the power of the scouts that match those of the gems?"

"Sailor Power!" Serena gasped. "Why didn't I think of that?!" The guys shrugged. "Now to get the girls back to us."

"Wait," Bamose said, holding his hand up. "We need to figure who goes with what gem as there are four scouts, not counting you and seven gems."

"You're right. Okay, one minute." Serena laid the gems out on the floor as one of the guys grabbed a pen and paper. Writing the color of each gem down before they began the debate.  
>Within minutes they had where everyone went.<p>

**Red Crystal- Mars  
><strong>

**Orange Crystal- Venus  
><strong>

**Yellow Crystal-Earth (Golden Crystal)  
><strong>

**Green Crystal-Jupiter**

**Blue Crystal- Mercury  
><strong>

**Indigo Crystal- Uranus  
><strong>

**Violet Crystal-Saturn**

"I hope this works as Tuxedo Mask is not a scout," Serena stated. The guys nodded as she turned to make her call to each of the gem colored crew.

* * *

><p>When Serena got a hold of the scouts looking for the new home she was surprised when they informed her that they were already on their way back as they had secured a new local and it wasn't too far from where they now resided.<p>

"Good. I will be contacting the rest of the crew so hurry up," the princess said as the communicator went dark. Ami glanced over at the others.

"Seems that Serena has gotten a little bossy, hasn't she?" They nodded. It was true that the blond had taken on a more superior position and in that respect had taken on the attitude to match. Oh, well, maybe after the fight was over their friend would calm back down. They only hoped.

* * *

><p>With a sigh Darien opened the telecom and looked into the face of his love. With a smile he greeted her.<p>

"You seem a little tired," she stated, her worry clear in her blue eyes. "Are you okay?" Darien was quite surprised at her worry. She had been so distant and moody lately.

"I'm fine. Just a little worn out from all the fighting." Serena nodded. All of her people were tired. Shouldn't be surprising that her King would run out too. "We have defeated TrinRing and now we are meeting up with the others that are heading for Beryl's." At this Serena shook her head.

"No need right now. Let the generals go. I am calling back Uranus too. I need you here. We think that we have found a way to combine the crystals." Darien looked at her with a pleased look.

"Good. I will relay the news." With that she was gone. "Seems a change of plans," the prince said to he group who had stopped next to him in a quiet neighborhood. "You will continue on to our destination while I head back to the house. Seems that the princess might have figured out a way to combine the gems into one." All the guys smiled. This was good news. "Once we have completed that task then we will meet you up there. Malachite," he said as he looked over at the white haired general. "You are in charge. Watch, do not attack until we all arrive." The lover of Venus nodded. With that their prince left, his movements quick as he jumped from building to building heading back to his love.

* * *

><p>Serena had just gotten off the com with Uranus when her scouts entered the room with Tuxedo Mask not far behind them.<p>

"What's the plan?" Mars inquired, her violet eyes trained on the other males in the room. "And what do we need to do?"

"Lrae thought of Sailor Power to fuse the gems and using a few more people matching colors to gem stones should work." Mercury looked thoughtful as she pulled out her mini computer. Using all the data that she had it took little more then a few minutes and finger strokes for her to find the definite answer. With a smile she looked up at her group and nodded.

"Seems plausible." With that said all the members were given the gems that matched them and then instructions were given to all in the circle. "What about you?" Mercury inquired as she looked over at Serena.

"I'm technically not a scout. Mask is the other scout since his Earth is the planet, not mine. Mine is the Moon which circles the Earth. His gem is the Golden so the yellow is his as well." Mask blushed at being called a scout since all the scouts were girls. "Now, call this out with me," Serena said. "Sailor Power! Don't forget to concentrate on the gems and what we want them to become." Everyone nodded in agreement as they closed their eyes, their voices rising in union. The power in the room rose, the colors from the gems glowing bright in the now seemingly darkened room. Serena smiled and then her form glowed a heavenly white as she placed her hands above her head, her face now showing confusion. What was going on now? She felt like she had no control of her body.

"Moon Crystal Power!" escaped her mouth as the others continued to glow, their forms now glowing brighter then the gems that were now just clear, no color to the once brilliant jewels. Then the gems were gone and her friends collapsed to the carpeted floor as a white color appeared above her hands while a flower shaped jewel glimmered rainbow-like. Soon the light dimmed and in it's place stood Princess Serenity. In her hands was a gem like non that anyone in the room had seen, even Molly's mother had never seen such a gorgeous gem. Everyone groaned and sat up, their eyes immediately drawn to Serenity in her princess form. As she lowered the gem it glowed once more and closed up into it's more compact shape, a circle, perfectly cylindrical.

"This is it," Luna announced as she jumped on the bed closest to her princess. "The Silver Imperial Crystal."  
>That's when all the coms in the room beeped in unison.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. I hope to finish this fic this weekend. Yay!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

On to the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this.

* * *

><p>Serenity opened her com and after a few minutes of talking to the person on the other end she shut it.<p>

"Time to ride," she said as she gathered all the scouts and Mask in a circle. "Time for Sailor Planet Teleport!" With that everyone closed their eyes and concentrated on the others waiting for them several cities over where Beryl and Vego were finalizing what was supposed to be a final battle. With a rush of light the group was gone and now standing outside what appeared to be a regular space needle in the middle of a park. Looking around there was not a monster in sight.

"Good to see you are well," Zoisite stated as he stepped forward. "As you notice there are no monsters. We have taken them down in the last hour or so and now are ready when you are to assault the lair of evil." Serenity smiled. Good to know that she had such great people working with her otherwise they would all be doomed.

"Good job. You are a great general, if I do say myself," the princess stated with a smile. "Now to figure out how we plan to enter the building as a group."

"Don't mind me making a suggestion," Nairb said as he stepped forward. "We shall go in first, followed by the generals with you and Mask behind us and then the scouts. We will be better up front because we can guide you and they will be caught off guard by us showing back up while the generals can cover us better for the same reason. The scouts are better in the back in case they try to trap everyone in the building." Serenity nodded her acceptance even as Uranus tried to fight the plan.

"Uranus, it is a brilliant plan and we should use it." Uranus glared at the males in question before nodding. She really wanted to deny it, but it was a great plan she just wasn't sure it was good of them to go first. Who was to say that they really were on their side and not just leading them into a trap. I mean, really. What did they know about these guys? "Let's go!" Serenity proclaimed as they got into formation.

* * *

><p>Beryl and Vego were in the process of planing for the final battle, with his power and her minions they were bound to win. Just as they were finishing their plotting of who went where Metilina called them, her voice echoing around the large structure.<p>

"Yes, Master," the red haired demonic woman responded as she and Vego, a now six foot plus male, headed for the spirit room where Metilina waited. He smirked, his skin white like a ghost. As they exited the room several minions of Beryl's began to talk amongst themselves. They felt that their queen was being taken advantage of by both Vego and Metilina and they wanted to help her while not being killed by the higher power. Most of them had been with Metilina for a long time, but when their master had recruited Beryl they had found their allegiance had become that for the red haired human. She had been like them at one time while Metlina had never had human emotions. She was a spirit, so she had been human at one time, but she had never shared their emotions and had only wanted to rule everything her eyes had beheld.

"We should help her," one minion said, her voice echoing in the large room. "She is so much better then our precious leader." Several nodded.

"Sure, she is better, but who isn't afraid of what the big boss could do?" Several people nodded in agreement. This could turn ugly if they went against the big boss.

"We need to stand up with our new queen! She is our w-" The person talking was cut off as the door. Vego stepped out, his aura stronger then ever. Even then the one who started protesting started now. Her voice heard over the silence that invaded the room.

"Where is Queen Beryl?" she asked. "Bring us our queen!" No one stood beside her, no one answered her call. The male before her smiled. He held up his hand in silence.

"Your master and king is me. Beryl is gone, her body gone. I am where she stood and I am her!" Everyone stood silent in confusion. "She has been dethroned. She was not powerf-" The lone person screamed out in protest and was promptly killed, her smoking corpse a testament telling all he was not joking. "Metilina has told me of her request and I have told her of mine. She has _joined _me in my fight against the princess of the moon and all that the Lunatarian stands for. Join me or die!" All fell silent now, their eyes on their new ruler. "Good to see that you understand what I say."

* * *

><p>Serenity looked around her as her group maneuvered through the large halls, their steps echoing in the vacant space.<p>

"Go this way," Lrea stated as he turned left. The generals followed, as well as Serenity and Mask with the scouts following reluctantly behind them. As they turned several more corners they began to slow down. This was a whole lot of corners for a place that had been the space needle after all. Even the generals were becoming suspicious.

"Where are we really going?" Jedite inquired, his body turning this way and that as he scanned the area in search of some bad guy lurking in the area. Serenity frowned at the generals and then glanced back at her scouts as everyone came to a halt.

"Is that how everyone feels? Are you all wondering if this is a trap? Can you not believe in the decision I have made without wondering if I am such a ditz?" All the crew nodded save for Mask and Beryl's sons. "I see, this is just like it was before." Grabbing Tuxedo Mask's gloved hand she rushed forward, the sons of Beryl still walking in front of her. "Fuck you!" she growled. "My friends forsake me while a man I have known less then a year believes I walk steady." She laughed, her laughter dark. "Guys who once faught for evil and are born from evil lead me into battle and I follow are the ones that stick next to me. I guess it is true about blood never being thicker then water. You suck. I will save your lives." With that the much smaller group heads forward without looking back. Just as the other group turns the corner a group of colorful fairy looking females drop down.

"Welcome to Vego's Lair," the one in green says with a pose. "We were wondering when she would leave you alone. Seems she was wise." All the scouts glance at each other in shock. Moon was right! They had forsaken her without a second thought! With a cry of power the scouts ran at the group of four and the fight was on!

* * *

><p>Serenity paused just feet from the battle, her heart heavy. They had been her friends forever, but they had let her down in just mere seconds. What was wrong with them? They had been her friends and family in several lives! Why couldn't they trust her in this one? With a sigh she followed the males before her.<p>

"It's okay," Mask said next to her. "There is a reason for everything." She feared that was true, but still it didn't help her feel any better. They walked for an hour before finally coming to a large room, the males in front of her stopping and looking around.

"She was here, but she is no longer." Serenity looked around the empty room, her eyes taking in all. Was this the room she was to battle in? Just then a minion came running forward, it's large red eyes frightened, yet calm as it grabbed onto Bamose's outfit, it's hand fisting into his cloths in fear.

"Thank Kami it is you!" it cried. "He killed her! He has paired with the most evil one and your mother is gone!" Everyone in the group gasped. "Imas is with him! He has forsaken his mother for power!" Suddenly the minion before them gasped and dissolved into dust.

"Hello, Bamose!" A male voice called. "I see that all you traitors are back to die!" Serenity stepped forward, her white gown billowing around her.

"No, you will stand down!" she cried as she shot her hands forward, the crystal in hand. A light filled the room blinding Imas. As soon as he was unable to see Serenity called out, "Take him down!" Bamose and his brothers shot forward and took down their brother. As soon as the smoke cleared Bamose stood over his oldest brother who was in chains.

"You mother fucking bastards!" The oldest male screamed.

"You know that Vego would kill you in a second, right?" Nairb inquired. "He used mom and she used us. They would have killed us we hadn't had a real use in the present." The oldest still growled in protest as Serenity and Tuxedo Mask rushed past them.

"Thanks!" both yelled. Soon the pair found themselves in a dark room with several stalagmite and stalagmites around them, the room glowing in red and black.

"What the hell?" Mask inquired just seconds before he was thrown back. Serenity turns her blue gaze in the directions of the blast to find Vego. A grown up Vego smirks at her.

"Hello, Little One. I was wondering when I would get to see you again." He has changed since that time as a kid. He has black hair that stands up in spiky fashion. His skin is pale like a ghost and his eyes flash red and black as he eyes Serenity with a very lustful gaze. "You have grown and _matured_." Damn. He definitely sees Serenity as a woman that he wants as he approaches, his stance relaxed and he walk casual. What the hell?!

"Prince Vego! My father said to never see you again, but it seems that fate has other plans," the blond princess states as she glares at the prince approaching her. "Leave my planet so I don't have to kill more people." At this the prince chuckles.

"My dear princess. You have never had it in you to kill anyone. Your mother was strong, but she hated to kill anyone. Your father killed plenty, but you never inherited anything from him. Look at you! You inherited all from your mother. She didn't kill the seven shadows like she should have! She made them into crystals and then into humans! Who does that? She was weak!" Serenity growled, her gown darkening at her mood. Mask stood up and gazed at the woman in front of him. He had never seen a dark side to Serena much less one in Serenity. She had totally been like her mother, or so he had thought. It seemed that with her new life she had picked up a lot more then friends. With a smirk he walked beside her.

"Serenity, he will never learn. All he will do is kill your friends." Serenity nodded. This man was evil and no amount of rehab would change him so without reluctance on her part she lifted the crystal. The light from it made him step back as the sons appeared in the room with them followed by the outer scouts. "Glad you could make it," Mask said as all of them gathered round the princess dressed in black, her white light filling the room more with each second that passed. "Where is everyone else." Uranus smirked.

"On their way," was the simple response. Just then Mars came in, her suit torn, but her aura bight as the generals with the other scouts entered the bright room. "See?" Mask nodded. Everyone gathered behind Serenity as she gathered their energy. Vego glared at the gathering.

"You think that you all can de-" He was cut off as Serenity told him to shut up and take it! With a blast of pure light the male was gone!

"Yeah." Everyone clasped hands and with a flash of light were gone as the castle crumpled from the inside.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. Time to finish the others. LOL.<p> 


End file.
